Choices
by Dj Tigeress
Summary: Percy must choose between his destiny and his friends. Annabeth must choose between Percy and Luke. Thalia must choose between Artemis or a real life. Choices are made, and the answers will scare you. Named: Jan. 8, 2008
1. Summary of Part 1

**Konichuwa! I don't even think that's how you spell it…oh well! Anyways, here's my first Percy Jackson story!**

**To capture on what happened at the end of The Battle of the Labyrinth, for my story picks up not long from there. Annabeth and Percy are starting to get really close, finally, I'm sure everyone sees a future possibly for them. Annabeth is starting to finally turn on Luke too, starting to understand that he's not as nice as he seems. Thalia is the lieutenant of Artemis's hunt as well. Percy just turned fifteen too, but Annabeth is still only fourteen (in my story at least, it never says that Annabeth is older than Percy. If it does…someone please remind me and show that to me! I might have missed it)**

**Here's a quick summery of the story you're about to read.**

**Percy was living happily in his school, and nothing weird was happening! Only until Kronos decided to join his history class and kill his mother, and possibly kill Paul. He needs to stay somewhere, so he goes to visit his old camp friend, Annabeth, who's become much different. She's dating a guy named Jake, the head of her school's football team. Percy's cautious of Jake, but Annabeth is trying to show him he's nicer than he seems. But the timing of Percy's arrival is nothing good for Annabeth, for she, her boyfriend and her close friend, Victoria/Vikki are going on a week-long cruise to Greece for two weeks that weekend. Meanwhile, Thalia wants to take a similar vacation and learn more about what's she's getting into and meets up with the four of them. The cruise turns into a second Titanic, but when Percy tries to find out why his father is doing this, he finds out there's much more to Annabeth's new boyfriend.**

**There's a summery of part 1 of 3. At the end of Part 1, I'll give you info about Part 2 and so on.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	2. 1,1

**Part 1. Chapter 1.**

**The Titan Lord Joined My History Class**

"Yo, what's up Percy?" I heard Neil behind me. I turned and smiled, opening my locker door. I saw the same old beaten picture of Annabeth on the door and sighed, "Y'all miss her?" He laughed, grabbing my shoulder and shaking it. I laughed.

For once, I was actually popular. Neil and I moved towards history class, meeting up with Emily, Randy, Justin, Brittney, and Diane. I sat on my desk, and Brittney jumped on my lap. Everyone thought we were dating, and Brittney acted like it too, but I wasn't really sure, because a lot of people at Camp would make fun of me and Annabeth too, and if they saw me with Brittney, Annabeth might've got a little jealous. Everyone was giggling and laughing, talking about Christmas break tomorrow as I wrapped my arms around Brittney. No wonder everyone thought we were dating as she laid her head into my chest, "What's wrong, Percy?" she asked sympathetically.

"He misses Annabeth," Neil laughed. Everyone knew about my camp, which I had renamed Camp Halibut, named after Lake Halibut where it sat. They knew about Grover, an 'average teenager' guy, Zoë, Clarisse, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and Annabeth. They knew about my friends, and enemies (hence Luke and Clarisse).

I shrugged, "I'll see the wise girl over Christmas Break hopefully. I might go visit her once I talk to my mom and Paul."

Brittney looked up at me, "And you and Annabeth…"

"Are just friends," I smiled, hugging her a bit, "I thought I already went over this with you,"

"I know, I know, just checking," then they went on talking about some new guy who was joining class today. Honestly, I think it was weird to join class one day before Christmas Break, but whatever, maybe he wanted all the homework before the holidays to catch up.

My whole class was made up of mentally-disturbed kids, so I wasn't too left out, "So, what was his name again?" Randy asked, "Lance? Lucas?"

"Luke, I think," Justin said, bringing me into the conversation. Then I shook my head, they would never believe that _Luke_ was in a ninth-grade mentally disturbed kids class. The bell rang and I fell into my seat, watching everyone leave.

Our History teacher, Mr. Little; who wasn't so little; just droned on and on about some current-events, which didn't make sense. He started talking about Obama and how amazing it was that we had an African-American president was, and maybe one day we'll have a female president.

"Um, is this History?" I looked up and saw a tall pale guy with blonde hair and a scar running down the side of his face. I gulped…The great immortal titan who hated his kids; Kronos; was in my History Class.

"Um, yes," Mr. Little smiled, "Come in, sit beside Mr. Jackson right there," he pointed at the seat beside me. Kronos stared hard at me and smiled, rolling his eyes making his way beside me, "Hey, how's my old pal?" he whispered harshly into my ear with a chuckle.

I tried not to pay any attention to him and focused on Mr. Little's speech about Obama.

When the last period bell rang, I raced home, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone, and I knew that I was going to get a lecture from Brittney over the phone tonight. I ran into my apartment, "Mom, I need to go to-"

I stopped myself just in time. The room was wrecked, pieces of furniture were hanging over the TV, smashed through windows, and I heard a scream in my mom's room. I pulled out Riptide, but dare not uncap it. I ran into the room and stood in the doorway, my hand on the side and looked in, "Mom! Paul!" I yelled. Paul stood out, holding my mom behind him, Kronos stood overtop of them, and stared over at me. I was lucky not to say I was going to Annabeth's, for Kronos would've heard me and I would've put more people, including my best friend at risk. Kronos held up his scythe above the two and smiled a crooked smile.

"Take a step closer, and you might just become a foster child," he taunted, holding his scythe close to my mom's throat, holding his other one just above Paul.

I tossed Riptide, capped, at Kronos and smacked his head. It was the wrong move. I had a stronger throw, and I was much closer than I thought. My throw moved Kronos enough to cut deep into my mom's neck and drop his other scythe, only grabbing Paul's shoulder and completely ignoring his head. Kronos cackled and ran out the window. I pulled out my phone and dialed for an ambulance, and realized maybe going to Annabeth's would be a really good idea.

**Boo. Hope you liked it! :) There's not much to say here...**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	3. 1,2

**Part 1. Chapter 2.**

**Changes in Him.**

"Hey, Beth, go long!" My boyfriend, Jake Belgrade called, throwing the football from one end of the field straight into my stomach. But I got up immediately and threw the ball back. Jake and I had been dating for a couple months now, and my best friend, who I had known for a long time now, Vikki sat on her back, at the side of the field. She reminded me a lot of Thalia, with her gothic-punk look and that odd German or whatever it was music by that band she loved…Rammstein?

Jake was captain of the football team, which made him and I the most popular couple in the whole school! According to Percy's friend, Neil who liked to steal his cell phone and text me without Percy knowing, he and a girl named Brittney were also a very popular couple. I dare not tell Percy about Jake though, I was afraid what he would say. Ever since he found out he was Poseidon's son, he was kind of cautious. Anyways, as I said, Jake was captain and quarterback of the football team and too had ADHD. Vikki had just regular ADD and dyslexia.

The three of us decided to leave as we made our way down the block. Jake placed his arm on my shoulder and pulled me close, he always said it was to keep me warm from the snow. I always laughed though, yeah right. "Hey," I spoke, "We have that science test tomorrow. Wanna come over to my place for studying?"

"Can't," Vikki sighed. I never knew she was listening through her music that was so loud that I could hear it, "We're leaving in a couple days, remember? My mom's going to try to over pack me," then she did a really bad imitation of her mom, " '_Oh, but sweetie, it'll be cold, you have to take this sweater' "_

I forgot to mention. We were going on a cruise for a week, going to Greece for two weeks and taking another week-long cruise back. All students in 3-D design class with Mr. Hog had to go somewhere for two weeks. We all took it together and decided we'd go to Athens to look at some cool architecture. Jake just took 3-D design because it was either that or Music. Vikki took it because it was the only class she didn't have credits for yet. She took a lot of classes for other stuff outside of school, so didn't have to take it in high school because she already got the credits.

"Well, I'll come," Jake sighed, "I such at science, so if I'm going to study, I might as well study you…I mean, with you,"

"Nice save,"

* * *

Now that I could finally see Jake's face without the football mask on, I can finally describe him for you. He had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, he wasn't very tanned, I told him it was because the only time he was ever outside it was always in his football gear, and that the cruise would be good for him. "So matter is anything that takes up space and has a matter, right?"

"Correct," I smiled, handing him the book so he could ask me a question.

But before he could even say a word, my cell rang the song, 'Bella's Lullaby," which I had set for Percy. I walked out in the hall, and opened up my phone. "What is it Seaweed Brain? I'm in the middle of something, and why aren't you texting? Isn't this long distance?"

Then the doorbell rang too.

"I need somewhere to stay," he said, panting. I ran down the stairs and to the door. I opened it and saw the old Perseus Jackson I always knew. He smiled and waved, hanging up his phone.

He had grown taller than me, he had died over the gray streak with black highlights in his shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a light leather jacket; after being by Thalia for so long you do kind of tend to dress a little like her; he must've come from farther up north to only be wearing that. He held out his arms to give me a hug, but I pushed away from his friendly gift.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" he smiled. It had been so long since I heard him say that, but he was so much more different now, it didn't seem the same.

I muttered something under my breath, "Why now? I have my boy…" I caught myself, "ish-friend over,"

He grabbed my shoulder, "Boyfriend?" he growled at me in a newer, deep and gruff voice.

"Hey, what about Brittney? I had to hear about that from your friend, Neil," I said in a harsh tone, which I immediately knew I should've hadn't. Percy was still older than me by a couple months. I could see a deep look in his eyes, as if I were a little kid who had broken something on purpose, and he was 'disappointed' in me.

"Hey, Beth, what's going on?" Jake walked down the stairs and now I was caught between a rock and Poseidon's son. He looked up and smiled, "Oh, are you that amazing Percy Jackson?" he laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer towards him, "Anne here doesn't stop talking about you,"

Percy looked at me, and as Jake held out his hands for props, he walked around us and muttered something under his breath harshly.

**Jeez, isn't he nice? First he gets rid of something he and Annabeth gets in common, then he barges into her house with no explination, then he leaves them right there...meanie. xD**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	4. 1,3

**Part 1. Chapter 3.**

**You know, they'd probably act the same way if I just died**

Artemis didn't seem too happy about the plans I had made behind her back. I told her I wanted to take a month vacation, to take a cruise to Greece and then come back in about two months. She sent me outside to think more about what I had said. I looked up and smiled as I spotted Zoë in the sky in like, under two seconds.

I then heard a whimpering behind me as a silvery wolf made her way beside me, resting her head in my lap as I sat on the edge of the cliff. I placed my hand upon my pet's head. "I'm sorry, Phoena, but if I'm going to live happily beside Artemis, I might as well learn more about myself," I smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Thalia! Thalia!" I turned to the sound of my name, seeing Katie running at full speed towards me. The two of us were best friends, I guess the saying 'opposites attract' really was true. Katie was a hyper-active girl and seemed to never run out of energy. She wanted to be a director when she grew up, but her parents started to treat her badly, and she was sent to a foster home, and thousands of parents tried to treat her right, but it was never her. She started to fail in school, and dumped school and ran away. I met her later that night in the forest, crying, so I brought her to Artemis where she became an immortal huntress. Katie had dark brown hair which was up in a ponytail and green eyes that shined often whenever she was happy.

Katie's eyes didn't glitter with happiness, she sat down beside me and Phoena, "I heard that you're leaving," she said unhappily. Looking at me, as though hoping I would tell her it was just a rumor.

"I'm not leaving, I'm taking a vacation," I laughed. Katie was very gullible, if you told her that the little plastic men in the board game Risk were real men that were being punished for eating asparagus or something stupid like that, she would completely believe you. I placed my hand on her closer shoulder and smiled at the younger 13-year-old girl. "I wouldn't leave you behind if I was quitting. But I do have to leave you behind, just for now,"

She sighed, "But…who will I talk to?" then, Phoena barked, and Katie hugged the silver wolf. Phoena and Katie were pretty well best friends. Then her frown turned to a smile as Phoena started to lick her face.

"Phoena was really upset I was leaving too, you can watch her while I'm gone, if you'd like,"

"Of course I will, Thalia. I promise I'll take care of her,"

I stood up and made my way towards Artemis's tent stood tall and proudly in the middle of camp. I opened the door and walked in. Artemis sat on her bench and looked up at me, "I've made my decision. But instead of two months, you will take a cruise there, which will take approximately a week. Stay in Greece for only two weeks, and come back on another cruise. Alright?"

I smiled and nodded, "That's fair enough. Thank you, Lady Artemis,"

"My brother will be coming by soon, he will take you to a bus stop, and you can go to the port from there," she smiled at me and gave me a hug goodbye before I packed up the few things I had. Artemis gave me some regular clothes, which I changed into quickly.

The sunrise made it's way quickly. We all turned as Apollo parked his new convertible and got out of the car. I picked up my stuff and hugged Katie and Artemis, kissing Phoena on the top of the head, "I expect you to treat Katie well, make sure she stays out of trouble for me," I whispered to her. She howled in promise as I sat in the passenger seat of Apollo's sun car, in which we set off west.

It was a silent ride. No one spoke, the radio didn't go on, but Apollo landed, said good luck to me and left me alone at the bus station.

I opened up my bag and found a note, _While you are gone, Katie shall be my temporary lieutenant, I gave you a couple things for entertainment. I stored you one of those IPod thingies and stored all of your favorite songs of it, Katie informed me of what you liked. I shall sent you random notes to keep you updated on where and what we are doing. Have fun, Artemis._ I placed the note back in my bag and pulled out a black IPod and listened to a single song before a bus pulled up.

**Now, I'll be saying it in the next chapter too. I had a little incident with my chapter numbering. Before, I wrote this story on a little pad of paper and had the chapters in order, then I wrote it on the computer and messed it up. :)**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	5. 1,4

**Part 1. Chapter 4.**

**The Huntress**

I sat on my knees, on the guest bed, where Percy sat, his back towards me. I placed my hand upon his shoulder, which he shook off, "Percy, I trust Jake. I've known him for about two years now," I looked down, "Please, Percy,"

He stood up and looked out of the window, crossing his arms. I had never seen Percy so serious. Seeing as we both had ADHD, he had to be moving every thirty seconds or else he would go crazy. I got up and stood beside him, kissing Percy on the cheek and resting my head upon his shoulder. I just heard a sigh from him, as the only response before he moved back to the bed and sat down. I didn't bother him too much.

But I didn't do anything, and still got a small response from him, "My mom…Paul…" he echoed something softly, "My mom…she's dead," I turned to him in shock, "Paul's in the hospital, I don't know, he might already be dead," he gritted his teeth together. I sat beside him, and he told me the whole story.

"It was Luke," I said sadly. Percy knew how soft I was on the topic of Luke.

"No, no, no!" he gave me a hug, where I cried into his shirt. He kissed the top of my head and started to rub my back, to get me to stop crying. I sighed and pulled away. I sniffled a little bit before standing up.

"Jake, my friend Vikki and I are going to Greece for a little bit. We're taking a cruise there and back, so you'll be on your territory anyways. Wanna come? You'll have to bunk with Jake though, he has a spare bed in his hotel and cruise room," I turned to him, smiling sincerely.

Percy nodded, as I left him in the room, closing the door behind me.

I heard someone cough downstairs. I had completely forgot about Jake still being here. I ran down the stairs, where he kissed my forehead, "Come on. We've been dating for a year. I think it's time you showed me that you really love me,"

He took me to his house. The rest of the night was something that became our little secret.

* * *

I did nothing the whole trip on the bus. I sat, looking out the window, and didn't talk to either Percy nor Jake. I decided to listen to Vikki talking to a girl who sat in front of me. Vikki laughed, "You look like a girl my friend was talking to me about,"

Then I heard a familiar voice laugh, "Really? You just look like the old me. What's your name?"

"Victoria. But just call me Vikki," she replied, holding out her hand for another to shake it, "What's yours?"

"I'm Thalia,"

I jumped, "THALIA!" I cried with happiness and looked over the seat, looking at the same old Thalia that I always knew. I jumped to the seat beside her and hugged her happily. It seemed weird, we looked exactly the same age now. I knew Thalia was technically older than me still, but we were still fifteen….sort of. We told each other each and every story about each other. We started to laugh when we found out that we were on the exact same vacation too. Percy eventually joined us too, and suddenly this trip was becoming better and better.

**It was a little short, I know. But I wrote this out before on a little notepad I got, and I messed up the numbering of the chapters, but now I'm back on track. (It was really only between 1.3 - 1.4)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	6. 1,5

**Part 1. Chapter 5.**

**My Friend's Trying to get Pregnant**

I trailed behind the girls with Jake alongside me. I was still a little peeved that Annabeth out of all people would think it was alright to date a guy. I had learned about being careful with people from _her_. But I guess she was right about Brittney. But the two of us weren't really dating, even though everyone in the school thought we were. I'm sure Brit spread that rumor around.

"So, you cool down yet?" Jake asked, pulling me out from my thoughts. I shrugged and looked down at my feet.

"My mother was just killed a couple of days ago, now it's just me and my step-father, at least, if he lives," I bit down on my tongue hard. I hated to think I was an orphan, but I knew worst case I could go live at camp with Chiron and Mr. D…oh to joy.

"I know how you feel," Jake sighed, "Both my parents are dead too, I live with my step-father too," I looked over at him and he smiled at me. I finally got a glimpse at Jake, for I had been so down in the dumps that I never really knew what he looked like. I could see why Annabeth dated him. He also reminded me a little of Luke, and I knew how much she still cared about him. "When I was born, my mother was fifteen, and my father was seventeen. My father died a couple of months later," Jake seemed to dash out for a moment. I could tell he was feeling that 'it's all my fault' stage, "And when my mom was twenty, she married a man named Ronald. My aunt; my dad's sister; thought that she was just getting rid of my father, so she shot her about two years after they got married. Every since it's only been the two of us."

"How long ago was your mother shot?" I asked. I was kinda interested in how old Jake was, he looked older than Annabeth and I.

"Around…ten years ago,"

I started to somehow do the mental math in my head. I guess when I was really worried about something I became super-smart or whatever. ADHD was so confusing…anyways, so when Jake was born, his mother was fifteen. Five years later, when Jake was five years old, his mom got married. Two years later, Jake would be seven and his mother was shot. Seven plus ten made the Luke look-alike seventeen.

Then I was struck with another thought. Annabeth was turning fifteen soon, and Jake was seventeen now, the same age as Jake's parents when he was born. I turned to him, "Hey, how close are you and Annabeth?" I asked him.

Jake laughed, "Close enough that she slept with me," he had a look in his eyes, as though he were proud of what he had done to Annabeth.

"Wait a second," I said, I ran up to Vikki, Thalia and pulled Annabeth aside, waving hi to the girls as I did. "You slept with him?" I asked quietly, but still in a harsh tone.

"Only once. Just two nights ago when you showed up," she tried to pull back to the girls, but I kept a firm grip on her sleeve to stop her from going anywhere. I looked deep into her gray eyes, trying to pull something out, something that I was missing that didn't seem to make this thought wrong.

"Do you know how old Jake is? Do you know anything about his parents? And are you sure it was only once?"

"Fine twice, but that was like, a year ago. He's fifteen, and I don't know anything about his parents because since they're both dead," she whispered the last part, as though afraid Jake would hear it. I told her the whole story and how it would either make Jake seventeen, or just stupid enough to not be able to do any math well. "So? What does that have to do anything?"

"You're fourteen, turning fifteen soon, he's seventeen, the same age as his parents were when Jake was born."

Annabeth stopped and looked at me harshly, that look made me think of the time that Athena was telling me how she didn't like me and Annabeth being friends. "Percy, do you really think I'm stupid enough to get pregnant?" she barked at me, "Look, I just won't sleep with him again, okay? You happy now?" she stalked off and I ran to catch up with the other guys as we boarded the boat to set off to Greece.

**Bonjour! How are my cabin-mate buddehs doing today? GOOD! STAY THAT WAY! XD**

**Read and Review! :D**

**-Dj**


	7. 1,6

**Part 1. Chapter 6.**

**A Dress, the Rose, and the Titanic**

I ran from left to right, eating fancy meals and playing thousands of games. We had been on this ship for three days now. Today was a special day to me. Nobody really knew about how special it really was, but I guess with Christmas coming up and all, they were a little too concerned about that and our trip to Greece than what was happening today.

"Annabeth! Slow you're horses down!" Thalia laughed. She was spread out on a tanning seat, reading a magazine, but I was smart enough to notice the small letter in her hands, probably from Artemis just filling her in on some stuff. "You've been running around so much you might make _me_ dizzy. I know today was special, but you need to relax a little bit to make it even more," she patted the seat next to hers and I laid down. She threw a small bag into my lap. I sat up and opened the card, which was written in Ancient Greek so I could read it. _Happy Birthday, Annabeth! Hope you can slow down enough to open what I got for you, Lol. From, Thalia._ I smiled and hugged her. I knew someone had to remember my fifteenth birthday was today.

I opened up the bag and found a small stuffed bear, on the tag it was written. _Happy, Happy Birthday! From Noah the bear._ I laughed and hugged 'Noah the bear' and put him down beside me. Thalia nodded to the bag, to tell me there was more. I reached in and found a hairclip.

"Next time you're alone, I want you to shake it," she leaned in and whispered, "It'll help you next time you're in a battle. But you can still put it in your hair, it's safe," she laughed as I pulled my hair back and put the pin in. I hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Thalia!"

She reached back into her bag with all of her stuff in it and pulled out a box. "This showed up outside my door with a note that said to give it to you. Don't ask me what it is or who's it's from, because I honestly have no clue,"

I picked up the card and opened it up. It had a picture of a gray owl on the front, and I started to suspect it was Percy, for he and Thalia would be the only ones to know about Athena. But Jake and Vikki also knew I liked owls, but they had no clue about how it was connected to me. Inside was another note, _Come to the late show tonight. All five of us had reserved seats, just tell the guy at the front your name and he'll show you the seats. Put this on before you leave though. Happy Birthday, Annabeth. From: ?_

I closed the letter and opened the box, where there was a long, silver, spaghetti-strap dress. I stood up and held it against me. It was gorgeous. My eyes sparkled with amazement, and even Thalia's mouth dropped at the sight of the dress.

"Annabeth! Where'd you get that! It's beautiful!" I turned to Vikki. Her eyes were wide, and I knew that quickly Vikki was really bad at surprises, and even if it had been her who gave me the present, we shared a room and she would've just placed it on my bed and not gone so mysterious. I told her about the letter and how we were all invited with reserved seats to the late show tonight. "I brought a nice purple dress too, how 'bout the three of us meet up at 9:30, half an hour to get to the show, and we'll find out who you're amazing present-buyer guy is," she laughed, trekking off to do something, "Happy Birthday, by the way!"

* * *

I wore my matching silver owl earrings and a bronze necklace with a heart on it to go with my dress. It had fit me perfectly. The only problem was I had no shoes for it, but you couldn't really see my feet anyways, so it didn't matter.

I had tried out Thalia's present, and found out it was similar to Percy's Riptide. When I shook it, it became a bronze dagger, which I made a clip again to wear and match my necklace. I put my hair up in a ponytail and let my bangs loose, putting one side behind my ear. Thalia's dress was, of course, black and went just past her knees. As Vikki promised, she wore a purple dress that was half-in-half. It was nice…a little revealing though. Something that I usually didn't picture Vikki in.

"Um, Annabeth Chase," I told the guy up front. He smiled at me and nodded, taking us up to the front, lowering his hand at a table just by the stairs to the stage. Percy was at the table, he stood up to let us in, and I could see his whole outfit. He had a black tux on with a white undershirt, and wore a silver rose over his heart. My eyes sparkled, "It was you," I smiled and hugged him happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you so much,"

"Annabeth, I would never forget your birthday. But I'm not sure where Jake is, he never showed up," He looked down the aisle and shrugged, letting the three of us in. The show was themed as a Greek night, to celebrate our porting there in a couple days. We all smiled and clapped to the happy tunes as they acted out as heroes and gods in a hysterical way.

At the end, one of the guys came out, laughing. He looked over at us and winked, I thought he was just being nice, so I smiled, but Percy stood and grabbed my hand. He pulled us up to the stage. "Now, please, everyone welcome Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson. Today is Annabeth's fifteenth birthday, so I want you to all sing Happy Birthday with me!" I blushed as everyone started to sing, but my smile just wouldn't fade from my face in the process. The guy hugged me, "Hope you had a wonderful birthday, Ms. Chase," he gave me a kiss on both cheeks and motioned us to go back to our table.

Thalia squeezed my hand and smiled, "That was so cool. And trust me, when you've been traveling coast to coast, you don't get many things like this," she said aloud. We told Vikki that Thalia's parents were truckers, and she sometimes went with them everywhere and her parents were saving up and gave this to her as her Christmas present, a trip to Greece by herself.

* * *

"Why'd you do it?" I asked Percy. The show had ended about an hour ago, and he stood outside, with just his tux pants and undershirt. He had given me his jacket, for it had been a little cold. He looked over and grabbed my hand to pull me over.

"Because, I don't want you to be in love with Jake,"

"You want me to be in love with you?" I smiled as I looked up into his green eyes with a smile on my face. I gripped his hands tightly and looked up. I saw a familiar constellation of Zoë, I had barley known her at all, but it looked as though she were smiling at us, expecting something special to happen.

"I wouldn't care if it were Grover," he joked, "Anybody but Jake." And I realized he was just caring about my safety. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't a sweet and short kiss, it was long and romantic.

Suddenly I heard a bang, a creek and a crash. Percy looked over the edge of the boat and his eyes went wide. He pulled me close, but I realized it was only to pull his pen out of his coat pocket, which I was still wearing. I grabbed my hairpin and looked at him. Without warning the sirens went off, and people started to scream. Percy ran from me, and I was alone on a second Titanic.

**Now see, this is where the whole real story begins. This is my longest chapter too! :D**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	8. 1,7

**Part 1. Chapter 7.**

**I Jump off of a Twenty-story high Cruise**

With Riptide gripped tightly in my hand, I ran down all the stairs, pushing through people who were trying to go up and convincing me that I was running the wrong way if I were trying to save myself. _This is not a drill! Everyone calmly grab a lifejacket and go to your porting stations! From there you will be given a boat to set off in!_ I could hear flares going off outside as people were panicking more than ever. I could hear Annabeth's voice in the back of my mind, I knew she would be telling me I was crazy, but maybe if I could get down far enough I could get to the water and talk to my dad. Anyways, it wasn't like I was going to drown and die. I would find Jake and the girls eventually, but I had to talk to my dad and figure out what was going on.

I reached into my pocket and found a gold drachma. There were no rainbows anywhere though. I sighed and ran up the stairs again and realized I would just have to jump into the water. I pushed along with everyone else until I was above the Lido deck. I looked around and found Jake, Thalia, Vikki, Annabeth and a bunch of other people all crammed into one boat. Annabeth looked up and saw me. She tried to stop one of the guys from cutting the rope, but it was too late. "Annabeth!" I yelled, running to the edge watching all of them drop to the sea. I looked around and found an open space to jump. No one would see me, but I launched myself off of the edge of the boat and into the water.

"Percy! Don't!" I could hear Annabeth yell. But I dove into the water and looked around. It was scary. Some people had attempted to jump off, thinking that if I could do it, so could they. Bodies dropped endlessly to the bottom of the sea. It was scary, a nightmare for most.

"Rainbow! Please, Rainbow! I know I'm far from camp, but please be here!" I turned around and saw a hippocami coming straight towards me. He head butted me in the chest and I laughed, petting the half horse fish thing. Tyson had named the hippocami Rainbow about three years ago when we used three of them to get onto the _Princess Andromeda_.

_My name ain't Rainbow. I'm one of his friends though._ I forgot that he was half-horse, and being Poseidon's son, I could talk to horses. _Call me Trent._ I pet Trent on his mane and told him that I needed to speak with Poseidon. _Look, dude, I have no freaking clue how you could even get to Poseidon, there ain't no actual rainbows to send him an Iris-message._

"Fine, look, I know you can go really fast, could you maybe get me to Camp Half-Blood?"

Trent nodded as I held onto his mane and he bolted across the water to the west to get to camp.

It took about an hour, and I was worried about Annabeth. We shored and I ran out onto the beach, looking around frantically. It was nine at night here the same day. Stupid laws of physics and stuff. Look it up in science to see how that worked.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" I turned to the familiar voice of Chiron and told him my story of how I met up with Annabeth and her friends, and we met Thalia and went on a cruise and how we crashed and I needed to talk to my father. "If you're lucky, maybe in your cabin you can get a rainbow through the moon,"

I remembered last year how I received a call from the underworld at night, and maybe he was right and I could do it again. I jumped towards my cabin and fished out a coin from my pocket, opened the window and found a small rainbow. "Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please except my offering," I threw in a drachma and watched it disappear in the mist, "Please show me Poseidon, God of the Seas,"

"Perseus," I heard my dad's voice even before I saw his image. "I know what you're going to ask me. I had nothing to do with the accident. Well, yeah, I did. But it was only for the same reason that Zeus won't let you take an airplane anywhere,"

"But Thalia doesn't even-"

"I'm not talking about young Thalia. She stays with Artemis, a goddess I do not mind. It was another half-blood on the boat. Not your friend Annabeth, your friend Jake,"

My mouth dropped. Jake was a half-blood? "Who's his father?" I begged.

"Jake already knows. His father opened up to him earlier today,"

"That's why he never showed up at the show,"

"I do not trust a son of Ares on my seas. I was afraid of since he knew about his father, who sent him an Iris-Message later telling him about everything, that he would hurt you,"

"So you hurt everyone else on the boat to save me?" I slashed my hand through the Iris-Message, and realized I was happy that Annabeth and Jake never got any closer. There was no existing baby out there that was a child of two half-bloods…not even one! It would probably be very dangerous.

But that wasn't my concern right now. My concern was to find Annabeth again.

**END OF PART 1!**

**Hoped you liked Part 1. It is shorter than the others will be. Now I can just write freely, I'm past all of the stuff I wrote in my little notebook. So get excited for Part 2. :D**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	9. Summary of Part 2

**WELCOME TO PART 2 OF MY PERCY JACKSON FANFIC!**

**Here's a short summery about Part 2:**

**Percy has just found out that Jake is Ares's son, and that he, Annabeth, Thalia and Vikki are somewhere out sea, and even if he is a son of Poseidon, he couldn't do anything that might tick them off about his true self. So all he has to do is wait until someone finds them. Because of that, Percy won't be in most of the beginning of the second part. Meanwhile, Annabeth and her friends wake up on the shore of an island just off of Greece. Nobody lives here though (as far as they know) so they must find out themselves where they are and find a way to get back to America. Annabeth knows nothing about Jake's parents, and when she falls asleep, has dreams of Percy running away from camp and jumping off cliffs, threatening to kill himself unless he gets a sign that Annabeth is alive too. Ares though knows all about what's happened, and wants to rave revenge on Percy by killing Annabeth, and though Jake wants to do it himself, Ares shows up to do the job. Thalia is the only one who knows, but she has been punished by Ares, and told her that if she tells anyone, he will get Aphrodite to put a love spell on her, and then Thalia will be banished as a hunter of Artemis.**

**DUH DUH DUH!! :o**

**Hope you're excited!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	10. 2,1

**Part 2. Chapter 1.**

**The Silver Rose**

I felt squeezed tightly in the afloat boat. Some guy already set of the flare and I had no clue where the whistle went to. We had some stupid people in our boat, they were all curled up screaming, "I'm going to die!" and whining. Seriously, we weren't going to die if they were smart enough not to throw everything out of our boat to make more room. I admit though, I did dump my shoes and rip the dress Percy had given me.

I looked over at Jake, he was staring out of the boat and into the water, his eyes looking like they were filled with worry. "How could you forget?" I moaned. I looked at him harshly as his look dashed at me, his eyes all shifty as though he were hiding a secret. "Look, if you can't even remember my birthday, then we can't be together anymore…plus," my voice faltered, "I'm with Percy now," I looked around and saw nothing but water still, I wanted to send him an Iris Message, make sure he was alright and not trapped under the sinking boat or something. But the problem was, I couldn't send him an Iris Message if I didn't even know where he was.

"Him?" Jake clenched his teeth together, acting as though I was the one who killed his father. "And so what if I forgot your fifteenth birthday? It's not like your sweet sixteen, or your thirteenth, eighteenth, or twenty-first or some important number like that," he rolled his eyes and looked back into the water, dragging his hand underneath the surface.

"_So What?"_ I yelled. "I didn't forget your birthday. And speaking of that, you never even told me your real age. You told me you were fifteen, but I know that your seventeen!"

"I thought Percy already had a girlfriend," Jake lamented, "That Brittney girl."

"Actually, I was just texting her and she laughed at the story, she said that she had a huge crush on Percy, but she was never really with him. Now let's stop this subject and get back to the fact that you lied to me about your age, and forgot to celebrate one day with me."

"Celebrate something with you? Oh, well sorry for never being around at Christmas time," I looked out at the sea at that one. I couldn't tell Jake the truth about my mother, and how I only ever got three days home to see my dad before I went back to camp, "Sorry for always being away during summer."

Finally I reached for my hairpin, but Thalia grabbed my wrist, and I had completely forgotten she was there. I turned from Jake and shook my head, "I just want to make sure Percy's okay right now. But I'm not sure where he is anyways. Even if I did, there's no motor on this boat, I could never make a rainbow."

"Look," Thalia started to fool around with a ring she was wearing, apparently it was some worry ring, it had two rings, one that was against your finger and a smaller one on the outside that you could move around without bothering your skin, she started to fiddle around with it, "When we find shore, we'll send an Iris Message to Chiron, maybe he'll know something about him." I nodded, and Thalia gave me a hug in promise.

* * *

I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. See, when half-bloods dream, we don't have normal dreams of singing beside the Jonas Brothers at a live concert. We have visions of our friends and our enemies. I'm not sure if I was fortunate or upset to be able to see what I did.

Percy was in his cabin, pacing back and forth, "I knew there was something wrong about him," he was shaking his head, "He was so different, so much like them," he sat on his bed. Being the only son of Poseidon; besides all of his Cyclopes brothers; there was only one bed in the whole room which he had.

I looked around the room and saw a couple of familiar things that reminded me of each year we'd known each other. A minotaur horn hung, which he had pulled off the side of the bull's head himself. A shield that one of his Cyclopes brothers named Tyson made. Tyson loved me like I was the best thing ever, it was kind of sweet. Tyson had scripted things that the three of us had done together in the Sea of Monsters. On his side table was a little Hades figurine that Bianca had given to Percy to give to Nico. But Nico was severely mad at Percy for letting Bianca die. Nico loved this game called 'Mythomagic' and collected these figurines of the gods, and he didn't have Hades, and threw the toy back at Percy when he gave him the news of Bianca's death, he obviously kept the little toy. And finally, there was a feather on the wall, from last year. Deadaleus had given us some wings so we could fly away from his crumpling tower of doom. Percy must've grabbed one of the feathers off of the wings and kept it with him.

Then, I noticed something from this year already. Beside the Hades figurine was a silver rose, the one off of his tux that matched my dress. And though I wasn't able to speak in his dreams, I could walk around, and I moved towards the rose and almost wanted to cry. I also noticed on the floor was my Yankees hat, which Percy must've grabbed before the boat sunk. See, this hat was able to give anyone who wore it the power to turn invisible. My mother, Athena gave it to me on my birthday.

I jumped back as Percy pounded his fist on the nightstand, clenching his teeth together, "Why'd I come back to camp? Why didn't I follow them!" he started to yell at himself. I placed my hand on his wrist, and he pulled back, maybe to him it was just cold air. He stared around in horror trying to figure out.

He then pulled Riptide out of his pocket and threw it on the ground, stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him, and the silver rose fell onto the floor.

**I think someone needs a hug! (And maybe a tampon) ROFL**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	11. 2,2

**Part 2. Chapter 2.**

**I Meet Him**

As soon as we hit the island, Vikki woke up Annabeth from her snooze, and I ditched everyone and ran into the forest. I found a small puddle where the sun shone upon it. I reached into my pocket and dug out one of those coins dad had told me about, a drachma. I tossed it in the rainbow, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, except my offering. Show me Ares, God of War,"

"Son, it took you long enough to send me another message," he muttered. "I don't care if you just found out about half-bloods and stuff, but I want you to do something for me." He looked around, looking through the trees, "You know that measly girl, Annabeth? Well, I'm sure you also know her friend Percy. Percy has gone back to camp, and that little boy is ungrateful to me, after I helped him out to get to Hades," Ares growled under his breath, "I want you to do whatever you can to kill little Annabeth, and-" he stopped and was about to swipe his hand through the mist until he smile and nodded.

"Thalia! Daughter of Zeus, I command you to show yourself," he shouted. I turned, not knowing that Thalia had followed me. "Jake, you've got to watch yourself or this'll happen. Now listen to me, girly, if you mention this to anybody, and I will know, I will get Aphrodite to find the perfect boy for you, and after that, you can say goodbye to Artemis,"

"You wouldn't!" Thalia yelled at the mist vision of Ares.

Ares laughed at her, "Please, Aphrodite would love for Annabeth to be killed. She loves her little soap operas, and after that stunt two years ago when she disappeared made her story so nice. If Annabeth were to be killed, she would laugh and think it was the best love story between her and Percy to ever be seen," he shook his head at her. "Now run along. Trust me, daughter of Zeus, I will be watching," then the image shimmered away and Thalia and I were left.

"How could you be a son of…of him!" then she stammered, "I'm so stupid! That's why you were gone last night, and Annabeth told me you were amazing at football and super cool at your school…somehow. But of course, you would get all that stuff from Ares." She examined me, "You look nothing like your father though. But trust me, somehow I will get Annabeth to know,"

Thunder sounded at Thalia's plans. She paced back and ran off into the forest, "You will regret doing this, Jake," she muttered before running off. I kept in pace behind her. She stopped and looked back at me, "Why are you following me?" she questioned.

"Well, I don't want you telling Annabeth and Vikki already, and plus I don't want to disappear randomly," I laughed, walking ahead of Ms Pinecone Face. I walked out and smiled at the girls and placed my hand on Annabeth's shoulder. She lurched away, "Look, Annabeth; I'm so sorry. Percy told me about how Luke passed away, after he turned his back on you. I know that you don't want that to happen to you again. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I didn't show up last night because my step-dad called me, I can't just hang up on him. Will you forgive me?" I smiled at her.

Annabeth smiled back and hugged me, "I forgive you, thanks for being honest,"

I knew I was one step closer to killing her now. Now that I had her trusting me again, I could get her somewhere secret and get her, and make that promise to my dad and get revenge on Percy for stealing my girlfriend and hurting my father.

**Once again, I happened to make a short chapter.**

**Now, if you've haven't noticed, I've got a pattern with my chapter names. Now, if you've read Twilight, you'll notice Annabeth's chapter titles are similar to the idea of Bella's, they're short and sweet. Thalia's one chapter so far is super long and doesn't make much sense, like Jacob's. Percy's chapters are like…Percy's chapters. And Jake's will be very serious chapter names.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	12. 2,3

**Part 2. Chapter 3.**

**Just Because You're Taunting me that Doesn't Mean Anything! I Have Deadly Huntress Powers and I ain't Afraid to Use Them…Unless You're the God of War, that's a Whole Other Story.**

Not telling Annabeth about Jake was like being in Hades. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want to lose my position as lieutenant. I didn't want to end up like some of the other huntresses that did that, I remember what Artemis had done to some of them. She liked jack lopes…after what those girls did, there were plenty more in the forest.

"Look, I'm going to find out if there are some other people here," I announced, "Annabeth, come with me,"

"I'll come too," Jake called, staring harshly at me. I knew he would never give me any alone time with Annabeth.

"Perfect, we'll split up," I smiled, "Jake, why don't you go that way, and Annabeth and I will go this way?"

Annabeth looked at the two of us, "Actually, I'll go with Jake. After what happened, I'd like to catch up with him a bit more," but she wouldn't give me the time to say anything before the two set off and I made my way down the trail.

I guess I lost, already. Annabeth was going to die. But I couldn't let him do it. I decided to sneak on them, I was a huntress! I could do this! I got down low and chased after them, jumping up into a tree to keep an eye on them.

Jake laid his arms around Annabeth's shoulder, she pushed it off, "Look, just because we're friends again, I'm still with Percy," she laughed at him.

"Right, sorry. Force of habit," Jake joked. The two went down the trail, "Look, Thalia's trying to tear us apart, she has something against me, I'm not sure, maybe she knows some person with the same last name as me that she has something against,"

Annabeth bit her lip, she was probably thinking that maybe one of the hunters had the same last name as Jake. Honestly though, there was Maria Belgrade, and she did hate me a bit, thinking she was so cool. She had only been a hunter for about a month and still needed to learn more about being a hunter. But that had nothing to do with Jake, he was terrible, he was trying to murder my best friend that I had known since I was twelve…well, I should say that Annabeth knew me since she was seven. We knew each other for eight years, almost nine.

Annabeth ran ahead, "I see something! Jake! Come look!" but Jake stood back and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife.

I dove from out of the trees and grabbed Jake's arm, "Don't you dare!" I yelled. Jake pulled back and looked around, he pulled a coin out of his pocket.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering!" he threw his coin into a rainbow, "Show me Ares, the God of War!"

Annabeth looked at us like we were crazy, I turned towards her, "Jake's a son of Ares. Ares wants to get back at Percy by killing you! You've got to run!"

"Don't you go anywhere!" I heard Ares's voice call. The ground shook a bit, and Annabeth stood still in fear and turned around, "Looks like little Ms. Blabbermouth spilled everything to you, so it looks like…" and then the mist shimmered and the real Ares appeared, "I'm going to have to kill you myself!"

**Yeah, short again. But now this is just begging me to do a new chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	13. 2,4

**Part 2. Chapter 4.**

**I Run Away to Nowhere.**

I pulled the coin out, then put it back in, then out. But who would I contact? My mom?

I stood on the side of the street outside of camp. I had run from the camp, I really didn't want all my reminders of being a half-blood surrounding me.

I threw the drachma across the road, watching it skip upon the rocks, and checked my pockets to make sure I had nothing left, nothing anyone could track me down with. I dug up a hole and placed everything I had in my pockets in the chasm. I threw in a pencil, paper clip and a couple of bucks I had.

Then I pulled something else out of my pocket. Riptide. Stupid pen followed me everywhere.

Then I remembered something, the first year I found out I was a half-blood I had lost Riptide in the water while uncapped, and it never came back. I pulled the cap off of the pen and used the sword to dig an even bigger pit and tossed the sword in, burying the hole up once again to leave everywhere I had left behind. I didn't want any reminders, I wanted to be dead right now. I made all the wrong decisions, and I couldn't go back to fix them again.

I saw civilization a little ways ahead of me, but I couldn't go into a town. I looked at the other side of Farm Road and saw nothing but empty space and a couple of mountains past that. Maybe I could go to the mountains and sleep at the top to freeze myself to death, or jump off the top so either I would die when I hit the ground or Zeus would kill me himself. Either way, I knew I'd be dead.

I dumped my shoes and shirt before crossing the road. If they wanted to track me down, good luck finding me with only shorts on.

Now that I was alone, I had time to think.

I thought about everything I had ever done. I remembered the first day I ever met Grover…

I walked into the new school, curious and hoping no one _here_ would kill me like my other school I'd been to my whole life. "Excuse me, but are you Percy?" I turned and saw a teacher, she didn't look like someone who would be too kind. I simply nodded, "My name is Ms. Dodds, let me get you to the office to get a school map and your locker,"

"Um, thanks," I smiled.

"No!" I turned to a big guy. His face was covered in pimples and he had curly red hair which he hid under his hat. He grabbed my wrist, "I mean, Ms. Dodds, I was given information from head office to show Percy around, and I wouldn't want to disobey,"

Ms. Dodds didn't seem to happy about the guy's thought, but she let us pass, "That was close," he sighed, then he looked down at me, "Hi, my name's Grover Underwood,"

I tried to hold a smile back not to laugh at the name 'Grover.' I mean really, I couldn't imagine someone going, 'It's a boy, I think I'll name you Grover just because I feel that when you get older you might need to get beat up a couple times.'

But this Grover didn't seem like someone you wanted to mess with, he was much taller than me, "Um, hi, I'm Percy…Jackson."

Yeah, I remember that. It took a while until Mr. Brunner actually showed up.

_PLOP._ Sorry, I couldn't really get you guys into a flashback until I ran into a sign that said, '_The Road to Nowhere'_ Sounded like my kind of place to run away to.

I picked up my pace and traveled down the road, I was running away to nowhere.

**See? It's like that one chapter: Nobody gets the Fleece. xD  
But there is actually road called the Road to Nowhere in Iqulit, Nunavut. What happened was the people were building it to connect the towns, but they gave up. xD If you look it up on Google Earth, you'll see a line going out of the small town, and then it stops in the middle of nowhere. (You'll even see cars still on the road)**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	14. 2,5

**Part 2. Chapter 5.**

**An Old Friend, and a Lost One**

I looked from Thalia to Jake to Ares. What was I supposed to do? "Looks like little Ms Blabbermouth told you everything. I might as well kill you myself!"

"Annabeth! Run!" Thalia shouted at me, but she didn't seem too brave up against Ares either. The biker-dressed god grabbed her by the back collar of her shirt. I pulled out my hairpin and brought out the bronze knife and advanced on Ares and Thalia, "No! Annabeth! Trust me! He wants to kill you to get back at Percy!"

I paced back a little bit and dropped my knife. He was only using my death as bait? I thought I was being killed for something I did, but…bait? Just as Thalia said, I ran. I bolted down the trail at the speed that only I could travel.

Too bad something was in my way. "Annabeth?" I rubbed my head and looked up.

"GROVER!" I jumped and hugged him, but then I remembered that an immortal god was chasing after me, trying to kill me. I grabbed Grover's shirt and pulled him behind me. "Grover, I have a lot to tell you about. Look, long story short, Percy and I are kind of together, and we were on a cruise which sunk and Percy's run away and we have no clue where we are. Now Ares wants to get revenge on Percy by trying to kill me!"

"Sounds like fun,"

"Not really," I panted.

Something grabbed the toe of my shoe and I dropped to the ground, smacking my head on a tree.

* * *

Percy was running on an empty road. He was wearing nothing but his shorts, but he finally slowed down. It took me a couple of seconds, but when I looked at the sign he was looking at, it said something like…_Doar ot Wonhere._ Percy rubbed his hand against it, "The Road to Nowhere," he deciphered and looked ahead. The road had stopped, and he was at the base of a tall mountain which he took a grip on and started to make his way up. "C'mon Zeus, kill me now. Annabeth and Thalia are probably dead, I haven't seen Grover in forever, my mom's dead, my step-dad's almost dead. Just kill me now while I have nothing to live for!" And with that, he jumped off.

* * *

I jumped, "Percy! No!" Then I looked around. I was no longer in the forest. I was in a room, it was almost like a jail cell. I ran to the bars, and then turned around at the sound of a cackle. Ares sat at the edge of the room. He laughed and made his way forward, "Where's Thalia and Grover?" I asked desperately.

"You'll soon find out,"

**Okay. There's a reason I've ended it short.**

**I want you to give me the idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter. Go crazy! Have super-Edward (from Twilight) break through the bars and save Annabeth's life and super-Jacob jump to the rescue and save Percy's life, and then they stop time and bring them back together and they live happily ever after.**

**If you do submit that...I'll probably **_**not**_** enter it, but I mean, go crazy! If that's the only thing I did get, then fine, I'll do something along the lines of that.**

**OH! OH! OH! Or maybe the super-Jonas Brothers will come along and save Annabeth. XD**

**Seriously, go crazy and just have fun.**

**Don't be afraid to send more than one in.**

**If you do, please enter a serious one at least. **

**READ AND REVIEW! (And send in topics)**

**-Dj**


	15. 2,6

**I really liked OlympianChef213's idea. It makes me think of book 4 when they jump out of Daedalus's castle and end up somewhere else. Here we shall go!****  
****BTW, thanks for reviewing.**

**PART 2. CHAPTER 6.  
****Why Do These Things Always Happen To Me?**

I jumped and braced myself for the splat of the ground. It made me feel like a high diver, except this was a long dive. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them, I was on my feet…and staring right as Ares.

I pulled out Riptide and moved back cautiously and ran into something. Or someone. I turned and saw Annabeth, staring at me like I was some crazy wanted person. I turned back to Ares, who cackled quietly under his breath, "Oh, how delightful," he smiled. "First I just wanted the girl, but you'll do even better,"

Annabeth grabbed my shoulder, "Percy you've got to get out of here. He wants to kill you!" I could hear the fear in her voice, and I looked into her gray eyes.

I turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Annabeth," I whispered, "If he does, I want to say something,"

"Oh, please, not this again," Ares muttered in his corner, "Say goodbye and get it over with, boy."

I turned my head back to Annabeth, "I did. I didn't want you in love with Jake. Because I love you Annabeth," I looked at her and took a deep breath, "I have since the first day I met you. The first time I opened my eyes and saw you. I remember, you were talking to Chiron, saying I was the one. I wasn't just the one in the prophecy, I want to be the one for you,"

Annabeth smiled and grabbed me. She kissed me. I felt tense, it wasn't like usual. I was all cramped up in the feeling that I was going to die. Annabeth could obviously tell. She pulled away and looked at me, "Perseus," she said. It was different hearing my full name from her. I was always used to her calling me Percy, Jackson or Seaweed Brain. Never Perseus. "I love you too,"

"That's enough, before I puke. You little half-bloods and your romances. Two half-bloods have never been together. I don't believe I've ever met a quarter-blood before," he joked. Ares leaned down and picked up a rock. He let it turn to rubble under his grasp. "Maybe I should let you live, you could be of use to me next year,"

It's not like Ares even had a chance to save us before I heard a door slam. The great god disappeared. I leaned out of the jail cell bars and saw someone running through, "Annabeth! Annabeth where are you!" I recognized the voice from somewhere. Annabeth pushed me out of the way. What a great girlfriend.

"Grover! I'm over here!"

"Grover?" I jumped to my feet. "He's here?"

Annabeth turned to me, "I thought you were dead. I smacked my head and saw you jumping off a cliff,"

I walked to the back of the cell and sat with my back against the wall, "I did, but when I fell, I ended up here,"

Annabeth came over and sat beside me, she leaned her head against my chest and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "I'm happy you're alive,"

"I'm happy you're alive. That's why I jumped. I thought you were all dead,"

Annabeth sat up and looked at me, and managed to choke a smile, "You thought we were dead? Please, I fell off a cliff myself, remember? You never believed I was dead," she kissed my cheek, "What was the real reason you jumped off the cliff?"

But before I could answer her question, Grover came with another man with some keys, who unlocked the doors. I gave Grover a welcoming high-five and the three of us were united once again.

The way it started and always would be.

**Thankfully, this is not the end of the second part. There shall be much more.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	16. 2,7

**PART 2. CHAPTER 7.  
****Familiar Dreams**

It felt so nice. It felt so normal. I just wish it could stay like this. Or add more to it to be more better. The four of us, together. Me, Percy, Grover and Thalia…and Vikki, but she had a tendency to disappear. I knew where she always was though. She wasn't a half-blood, I knew it because she was honest in her feelings. But I just wish that Luke was here, the old Luke that I once loved. I knew he was out there somewhere. As my dad once told me, "Good friends are like stars, you don't always see them, but you know they're always there," And I knew that Luke was out there somewhere, his soul searching the earth for a new body, seeing as he gave his up for Kronos. I felt like he did that as a good deed, not because he loved Kronos.

I sat on the beach, staring dreamlessly up at the stars until I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, and I looked over and saw Percy there. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and I felt a sigh heave from his chest.

"Three things I was certain," I quoted from the back of the Twilight book. It was written white on black, making it much easier to read, "First, Percy was Poseidon's son. Second, there was a part of him and I didn't know how dominant that part may be, that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him,"

And at that moment, a star soared across the sky, making my eyes light up. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"They're not the only thing," Percy whispered into my ear.

I chuckled a bit, "That's got to be the lamest thing I've ever heard." I rolled my eyes and laid my head on his chest.

"You can't blame a guy for trying,"

"Actually, I can," I joked, and with that we became quiet again. Slowly, I closed my eyes and let my mind rest. But apparently it wasn't done with me yet.

* * *

I saw Luke, pacing back and forth, "A son of Ares?" he turned to a familiar figure, the figure of Jake. "I'm not sure…" he shook his head.

"Please, Lord Kronos," the name made my spine shiver, "After what happened with Percy and Annabeth," Luke's head shot in the direction of Jake, wanting more of this info about me and Percy, "I…I just want revenge on Percy for stealing my girlfriend,"

Luke laughed, "Percy…and Annabeth?" he roared in laughter again, "No two half-bloods have ever successfully made it alive long enough to even attempt to get together," he shook his head one more time. "Fine, your soul shall be added to my growing army. Soon, we will use the Jackson boy, use him to destroy Olympus and everything else in its path," he swept his hand and almost smacked Jake square in the face. "Yes…and then we will take down the gods, and we shall rule once more,"

* * *

I shot upwards. I turned back and looked at Percy. This dream of mine was nothing new that he really needed to know about. He knew Luke was trying to use him. I got up and walked back, "I'm going back to my hotel room," I whispered, "I'm…just tired I guess," and with that, our romantic night turned sour and I went to bed.

**Short chapter, so my next one'll probably be from Annabeth's POV as well.  
****G'night!  
READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	17. 2,8

**PART 2. CHAPTER 8.**

**So Long Ago.**

It still seemed odd without Luke around. He seemed more distant, I hadn't talked to him for so long. I remember, I would never tell anyone, especially not Percy. Luke and I would Iris-Message each other while he was off with Kronos. I remembered the last message.

* * *

I sat upon the beach right outside of camp, staring at the sun and waiting for that message to pop up. I saw the rainbow in front of me shimmer, and I jumped with happiness, "Annabeth! Are you there?"

I ran towards the image, and tried not to run into it and cut off the connection, "Luke, it's been so long. Why haven't you messaged me lately?"

Luke looked down and shook his head, "Annabeth, this'll be the last time we talk." I stood and looked at the image in concern, I shook my head and just watched Luke, waiting eagerly for an answer, "We've almost completed. But that dang Deadaleus wouldn't make one small thing for us. So Kronos will have to use my own body," he gripped his hand tightly and I heard something smash. Little did I know he had a small piece of glass in his hand as the shards scattered across the ground. I watched the cuts and bruises bleed onto the floor.

"Luke…I want to say something," I decided it was time. I had always loved Luke, but never had the courage to tell him the truth to his face. This would be the last time I saw him. "I…I love you,"

Luke just smiled, "Of course, you're an awesome friend too. I love you like you were my own sister,"

"That's not what I meant, Luke…" I looked up at him and the mist shimmered, I tried to reach out and grab the image, but it had faded away. I looked towards the sky, where the sun had disappeared behind a cloud, making me incapable to tell Luke the truth.

* * *

I never got to tell him. I struck my heart and made it heavier than the sky itself. And trust me, I know how heavy the sky is.

I jumped as I felt cold hands on my shoulder. I turned and saw Percy, smiling at me, "You don't seem very tired," he laughed, "What's really wrong?"

I walked away and leaned over the balcony railing and leaned down. A tear dropped from my eye and landed ten stories below, "I never got to tell him, Percy…" I cried slowly. I fell to my knees and just broke down. Percy placed his arm around my shoulder and kissed my hair, as I was unable to show my face.

I had always cried on the same subject. Percy obviously knew what I was talking about when I become wrecked. He stood and slammed his hand on the railing, and I heard a crash. I stood quickly, and Percy raised his hand. He had slammed down on a glass plate, and the blood ran out of his hand.

And Luke just didn't seem to want to leave.

"Annabeth…I'm here,"

**Duh duh duh…who could that be? Tell me what you think!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	18. 2,9

**Hi guys!  
****I just saw ACDC live in concert, so if you've never been to a concert and are planning to go to one, here's a couple of tips:  
****1. Be prepared for anything, especially drunk people and fighting  
****2. Some concerts aren't always really loud, but bring earplugs just in case the fans go crazy  
****3. No matter how old the band members are/singer is, they'll always be amazing  
****4. Screaming loud will not make other people upset  
****5. If you can't see, don't be afraid to ask the person in front to move, unless they've been holding beer in the air and screaming the loudest, then maybe just move yourself.  
****YOU CAN ASK ANY QUESTIONS. XD HOPE THESE TIPS HELP YOU!**

**PART 2. CHAPTER 9.  
****Get away you dumb voices!**

I stood from Annabeth's side and leaned over the railing. I smashed my hand down on the brick barrier and heard a crash, followed by the pain erupting under my arm. I picked it up and slowly uncurled my hand. Glass was sticking out in every direction, and I noticed that I had slammed it down onto a glass cup. Annabeth stood and looked at my hand in shock, as if it reminded her more of what she was thinking about. I slowly started to remove the glass as blood poured everywhere.

Annabeth turned, "Who's there?" she looked around like crazy, "Hello? Who said that?" she sighed and looked at me, "Let me get you a towel," she hesitated before running in.

"Percy…" I heard a voice coming from somewhere, "…Annabeth and you? It could never happen…" I could hear a familiar voice cackling from wherever. He started to cackle again and I fell, my head filled with odd voices, and I almost wanted to throw up. I thought it was just from loss of blood as the red liquid started to puddle around my legs.

"Percy!" I turned to Annabeth, she was starting to become fuzzy. I blanked out and fell onto my side, closing my eyes.

* * *

I could hear noises in every direction. First a siren, then Thalia screaming. I could hear Grover and Annabeth too. Then that voice appeared again.

"Percy? Percy, help me…it's me!" I looked around as I opened my eyes to a black room. "Percy…I need somewhere…a body…I'm looking…I'm still here…"

* * *

I jumped and opened my eyes for good. I looked around, I was in a white room. My hand was curled up, but I couldn't seem to unlock my fingers. I looked down and my hand was bandaged. Then I felt like someone was tackling me…I found out it was only Annabeth giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek in happiness. "Percy, I'm so glad you're okay,"

I shook my head, "Someone's trying to talk to me…" I resonated. Annabeth released herself and looked at me, waiting for me to speak again, "He said that…he's still here…he's looking," I fell back onto the pillow once again.

Annabeth rubbed my head, as though checking for a fever, I knocked it away, "I've been hearing someone telling me that he's there now. That I can tell him anything I want, but I never see anyone,"

See, usually as half-bloods it's only normal to hear voices in dreams, but not when you're awake, it's just odd. And whenever you have ADHD, these serious moments seem odd.

"Just sleep again, Percy, we have to go anyways," Grover told me. I nodded then closed my eyes…but only to hear the voices.

**Okay, now I might write another chapter today so just hold tight!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	19. 2,10

**You guys don't send in very many reviews anymore. I know there are a tons of people who read my story. If no one sends in reviews this time, I'll wait until Tuesday until posting a new chapter. Please, please review!**

**BTW, I'm leaving on Wednesday for a school trip and I won't be back until Saturday, but I'm unlikely to be on Sunday either…kay! Just wanted to tell you.**

**PART 2. CHAPTER 10.  
****First me…then her…Oh my gods this is annoying**

I was out of the hospital soon enough, but my hand was just bandaged and I had to go back in three days for them to look at it again. I promised Annabeth that I'd take her out to dinner tonight and we'd go to a museum. She'd been begging Thalia and I to take her somewhere, so I told Thalia to relax today and I'd take Annabeth outside.

Annabeth held my hand on the bus. I was still getting used to the fact of us being together, I mean, I'd known Annabeth for a couple years now and I was so used to us just being friends.

We stopped and looked through this one really popular museum…well, Annabeth did and I called a local restaurant to make us reservations, then I joined her. She was staring intently at one case, and I came over, placing my arm on her shoulder. She jumped, forgetting I was there. "This is the amulet of Aphrodite," she said in awe. I looked down and imagined how mad Aphrodite must be that her amulet wasn't with her. But then again, she probably had like, ten thousand other necklaces. Annabeth rubbed her hand against the case.

We moved on, and looked at a lot of armless statues and more amulets and necklaces. Finally I checked my watch and saw the time, "Hey, Annabeth, we've really got to go now," I said, grabbing her arm, but her eyes were locked on nothing. There was nothing there.

I waved my hand in front of her face, but she did nothing, she just stared out into space.

Finally, Annabeth screamed and dropped to the floor, unconscious. I knelt by her side, "Annabeth! Annabeth, what's wrong?" I demanded, trying to shake her awake. I picked her up and leaned her against my chest in a sitting position, "Annabeth! Annabeth, get up!" I shook her.

Someone had already pulled out their phone and started to dial, but Annabeth stood and looked down at me. "What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?" she looked around, "Um, hello?" I stood up and Annabeth was laughing a bit, wondering why everyone was staring at her.

I took her to the restaurant and told her what happened. "Really?" she was just kind of poking at her meatballs. She leaned back in her chair, "I don't know what happened really, I was just daydreaming, and suddenly it was like a dream. I saw Luke, and he was telling me that he was still here,"

I looked at her, "That must've been who was talking to me. Luke's looking for a body, somewhere for him so he can come back," I grabbed her hand, "But, Annabeth. Can we really trust him? What if he just uses the body to betray us again and go back to Kronos,"

"Because…" Annabeth pulled her hand away and looked out the window, "Because I know Luke. He sticks to what he promises. And," she looked back at me, "To be honest, I used to talk to Luke while he worked for Kronos. He told me that he'd come back, for Thalia and me,"

I shook my head, "He'll trick you, Annabeth. He'll take you to Kronos, and then," I leaned back and mirrored Annabeth, looking out the window. I looked down, then got up, "Look, maybe we should wait on this…us until we get back to camp," I said before leaving a wad of mortal cash on the table and leaving the restaurant.

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	20. 2,11 Choice Chapters, Part 1

**Hi.  
****Sorry, but I was on a ski trip, so now I'll make you guys a huge super-long chapter. ****J**

**PART 2. CHAPTER 11.  
****The Choice is Now**

**The Choice Chapters. Part 1.**

I threw my pillow up against the wall. Percy was wrong, I knew Luke was good, he was out there somewhere. I laid my head on the pillow-less bed and stared at the ceiling.

Three days left…we only had three days. I jumped out of my bed and walked onto the balcony and closed my eyes slowly, drifting to sleep as the moon started to rise.

* * *

"Annabeth…I did it!" I opened my eyes to my dream. I was in a dark room. I looked up and saw a young man, who looked around fifteen or sixteen, he had dark brown shaggy hair that went slightly past his shoulders. His skin was pale white, as though he were sick, but the boy looked just fine to me. His eyes shined dark blue, and sparkled like the deep sea. He held out a hand and helped me up, grabbing my shoulders, "Annabeth, it's me, Luke."

I stepped back and opened my arms and gave the new Luke a hug. "Where are you?" I begged.

Luke shook his head, "I'm not sure…" he looked back up at me, "But I've succeeded, we can be together again,"

"How can you not know where you are?" I asked. Luke turned around and his eyes turned wide, he moved backwards and bumped into me.

"I've got to go, Annabeth. But I know it, I just do, that I'll see you soon," he promised me before disappearing into the unknown.

I called out for him, but the scene changed, and I saw the old Luke, or Kronos. He had died his hair black, but never touched the gray streak, which stood out more than ever now. He looked at me and cackled, "I know where he is, little Annabeth," he whispered, "I can take you to him, but just answer me this," he cleared his throat and stood, "What would you do for him?"

"I would do anything," I sighed, "I would go to the tallest mountain, the lowest point of the earth, I would even kill myself to make sure he were safe," I spoke honestly towards the titan.

"Then wake up, and I shall take you to him,"

* * *

I jumped and opened my eyes and looked over the edge and saw Kronos at the bottom, staring up at me evily. My knees buckled under me and I dropped my hands, and forgot that I never cleaned the glass. I opened my hands to a small portion of blood. I stood, "Come, Annabeth!" the titan called. I ran down the stairs, first grabbing my hairpin and placing it in my hair. Was I really going to the other side? No, I was doing this to find Luke, then I would leave Kronos and make him history.

With my thinking unknown, I ran headfirst into the titan, where his lifeless minions who stood on either side of him grabbed my hands and placed them behind my back, as if they were arresting me. I looked up and saw two men, who looked like they could've been the size of a teenage Cyclopes. Wow, who knew I was right when I saw that each of them only had a single eye. The one on the right picked me up off the ground, and I struggled, kicking my feet uncontrollably.

Kronos, below me now, started to laugh, "I'm not even sure if I should tell you where Luke is. Maybe you could be of use to me to get young Perseus to my cavern," the titan roared in laughter. He waved to his minions to take me alongside him. We walked in silence until we reached the end of town, and Kronos stepped into a woods, and looked like he was crouching into the earth, until he disappeared. The Cyclopes walked behind him, and I noticed that there was a hole in the ground that looked a little like a badger hole. But I knew looks were deceiving. When we made our way in, it was a whole cavern. The Cyclops threw me in a corner, and another one grabbed me and tied my hands, pushing me onto my knees.

"Would you really go all the way, just to find your friend Luke?" Kronos asked, leaning down in front of me, his breath running up my nostrils and making me want to puke. I nodded though, holding my breath, "Then maybe I shall tell you where he is, but not now, for now you will stay here,"

* * *

I sat in the corner, each day, and our cruise had already left. Each night I dreamed of Percy, but one night, I saw him running after someone, then I awoke and never saw him again. Kronos leaned over me, "I know exactly where he is, but it is a dangerous trip to find him. You may have to destroy those that are near you," he smiled.

"I don't care if I had to kill Percy to find Luke again," I yelled. As much as I loved Percy, I had known Luke for much longer, and I trusted him much more than I ever did with Seaweed Brain.

"Good, because you might,"

He caught me off guard. I had been mainly sarcastic, I never thought that I would really _have _to hurt Percy just to see Luke once again. My mouth had dropped open and I stared at Kronos in disbelief. "I saw your dreams, young daughter of Athena. That boy that Percy was chasing, that was Luke," he laughed, "He thought he had you, so he captured him until he…how do you say it…'spilled the beans' about your location," he made his way across the room and turned back to me, "Well, little Annabeth? What do you chose?"

**DUH DUH DUH!  
****Next chapter shall be longer and more exciting.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	21. 2,12 Choice Chapters, Part 2

**Here's an extra-extra big chapter to keep you on the edge of your seat. Now, I tried really hard on this chapter, so please, please, please review!!**

**PART 2. CHAPTER 12.  
Team Percy and Team Luke**

**The Choice Chapters, Part 2**

I looked down at my feet. I wasn't sure, what would Athena say? Would she choose the side to find one of her oldest, most trustworthy friends but kill her newer, bravest friend? Or would she choose the side of leaving her friend to die and staying on the side of her newer friend? I broke down, but clenched my teeth so I wouldn't cry. The choice…the choice was confusing.

The choice.

I remembered this summer, in the labyrinth, where Janus told me I had to choose sooner or later. Was this my choice? Join Percy or Luke? This felt like that Twilight thing…Team Edward and Team Jacob…and I was Bella. Either join Team Percy or Team Luke. I looked down and held back a tear until I saw one plop on the floor. I shook my head, then looked up at Kronos. "Team Luke…" I whispered, "Or Team Percy…"

Then I made my decision, "Fine, I'll kill Percy and save Luke," I announced my verdict. I looked up at Kronos, who had a large smirk on his face.

He opened up his hand, and within the palm was my golden hairpin, "I have enhanced it, it is similar to Luke's blade, for one side is deadly to mortals and half-bloods, it'll be good against your young friend," he moved towards the exit of the tunnel and had me un-handcuffed by his Cyclops, who followed the titan out of the exit and into the sunlight, and for some reason it felt unnaturally dark.

The monster put me down, and pushed me up beside the titan. But for some odd cause, I didn't feel out of place, it felt normal. I thought about the idea of how it _was_ Luke's body, and maybe that was what calmed me so much.

Kronos stopped in his tracks, and I turned to him, he was looking out at something. "We're getting closer…" he looked at me, "Annabeth," and when I heard him say my name, it almost sounded like Luke's voice. I started to wonder if maybe there was still a small part of Luke left in that soul, one that saw me. I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me and saw Percy appear.

"Annabeth!" he called. He turned, "She's over here!" he announced to the world. As he did, I moved back slightly beside the lord's side. Percy looked over at me and saw Kronos and pulled out the ballpoint pen, but I gave him a warning look. That didn't stop Percy from pulling out Riptide.

He ran at Kronos, and I pulled out my hairpin and shook it and almost scared myself at the double-edge blade. I held it out in front of Kronos and slashed Riptide away. Percy looked at me, "Annabeth, move," he ordered as I moved myself in front of the titan.

I held my blade against Percy's chest, "You move away first and show me Luke," I ordered in a hard-edged voice. I stared hard at Percy and he backed down from me and pulled away.

"You're on his side?" he asked, and moved forward to touch me before I raised my blade again, in order of telling him not to move.

"No," I relaxed him, watching his shoulders drop, "But he promised me he would show me where Luke is,"

"Annabeth, don't listen to Kronos, he'll just-"

"You didn't answer my request!" I bellowed. Percy stared at me in surprise, "Where-is-Luke?" I demanded one more time, leaving my blade up.

Percy shook his head, "I'm not showing you Luke,"

"And why not?" I spoke in a still loud voice, and I didn't quiet it afterwards neither.

"Because how can I trust that you won't just grab him and run away with Kronos," he looked deep into my eyes, looking for answers. I could see the acidity in his eyes.

"Because I'm still your friend," my voice suddenly dropped the volume, "But I'm Luke's friend too, and you better bring him out here in ten seconds before I force you to," I held up a shield that Kronos had given me in defense to show Percy I was prepared to battle if I must.

Percy recoiled and pulled out Riptide once again, "No,"

"Then you asked for it," then in a quiet battle-voice I cocked him, "Seaweed Brain,"

I charged at Percy, who was without a shield, which gave me the upper advantage. Thalia came out of the woods and begged for us to stop, but I warned her each time she let her voice squeak out a pinch. Finally Percy knocked my shield away and it was plainly a sword-fight. But I remembered a trick Percy always used against Luke when he first learned it, but I was unprepared for him to use it against me. He knocked the sword out of my hands and slashed at my feet and I tripped, and sat on my knees.

I looked up at Percy, "Finish me off," I instructed him. I saw the look in his face when I told him, "Why would you need me in your life anyways?"

"Because I still love you Annabeth,"

Once again, he caught me off guard, but I was able to take the upper advantage when everyone got quiet and I spun and tripped Percy with my feet and grabbed my sword, standing overtop of Percy, who still had Riptide in his hand. I placed my foot on his chest.

I heard Kronos laugh, "It didn't seem like it," I droned, "If you loved me you would've let me see Luke, you wouldn't have kept him from me, you would've trusted me not to run away," I held my blade to his throat.

"So now you have a choice, Percy," I whispered, "Either show me Luke and let him go, or I kill you,"

**Another tough choice to make. Please review, I worked really hard on his chapter!**

**READ AND (Pretty Percy please with a cherry on top) REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	22. 2,13

**Thank you to 'Child of the Sea,' 'greekgeek55,' 'theghostqueen,' and 'Caramelgrl' for reviewing my last chapter. ****J**

**PART 2. CHAPTER 13.  
****An Unwanted Death**

With my foot upon his chest and my sword near his throat, I stood tall, towering overtop Percy. He just watched me, he didn't cower or squeal. This is why I always called him my bravest friend, he let things just happen and didn't bother to change them. "Destroy him, Annabeth!" Kronos ordered me.

"I don't take orders from you," I snapped at the titan, "This is my decision," I turned back to Percy.

Percy just closed his eyes and lay his head on the ground, "Just do it and get it over with."

His welcoming to his death surprised me, "Why do you seem so eager to die?"

"What?" he looked at me, and I was trapped in his green eyes, "You think it's fun to be the son of the sea god? Do you think it's fun to be probably the person chased by monsters the most? How would you like it if there was a prophecy based on you that you would save or destroy the world,"

I thought about it. I mean, being in charge of all that? It must've been hard, but I shook my head, "But what would happen to Grover if you died?" I pointed out, "What about Tyson and Thalia? What about your friends at school?" then I paused, "What about me?"

"Death is natural, you have to give into it sooner or later," he sighed, laying his head upon the ground again and turning his look to one direction, "You would get over it. I'd rather die than have Luke go help Kronos destroy the world,"

"But if you died, then Nico would be in charge of the prophecy. And no offense to him, but he has anger issues, he would destroy it. You have to defeat Kronos," I closed my eyes and sighed, but that was my big mistake. I felt Percy grab the bottom of my shirt and throw me into the dust beside him. He rolled over and sat on top of me and hit my sword out of my hand, to go flying across the dirt and sending the dust into the air. Percy picked me up so I was sitting upright.

He smiled and pushed my bangs out of my face and leaned in and kissed me. He pulled back, "I still love you, Annabeth,"

"Then why won't you let me see Luke?" I asked him, he placed Riptide on the ground and helped me sit up on my knees.

"I swear, that if Kronos wasn't sitting right there," he growled over my shoulder, "Luke would be out here in a matter of seconds,"

I smiled, and I knew that Percy still had nothing against me. He stood up and held out his hand to help me up, I got up and kissed him on cheek and gave him a hug. "Hey!" the titan lord didn't seem to happy about this though, no matter if it was a nice happy friendship moment, "Annabeth, you were ordered to either kill Percy or die yourself, so I'll have to do this myself!"

I turned, but I was too late, and I felt something go through me, and everything went fuzzy. I took in a huge breath, but it was no use. I dropped to my knees, but I couldn't see anything. I placed my hands on the ground and looked, and as my sight became fuzzier, all I could see was the ground and red liquid everywhere. I felt someone turn me over, and I saw a fuzzy version of Percy before I closed my eyes.

**Is this the end of Annabeth? Or might she be saved? :o Who knows? (I DO!!)  
****What do you guys think will or should happen to Annabeth? I WANT TO KNOW!  
****And every time you send in a review, I'll put your name at the top of my chapter to thank you. ;)**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	23. 2,14

**PART 2. CHAPTER 14.  
****The Titan Lord killed my Best Friend…and my only love**

I stood and looked at Kronos and swallowed. I reached down and picked up Riptide, carefully laying Annabeth down, I turned around and saw Thalia, her eyes wide, "Get her to a hospital," I looked at Grover, "Help her carry Annabeth," then I turned to Kronos and our eyes met, "I have some business to take care of,"

Grover and Thalia hastily grabbed Annabeth and pulled her into the forest before Grover hoisted her onto Thalia and they ran away, leaving me alone with a great titan and his Cyclops. I gripped my hand tightly around Riptide, but Kronos merely laughed, "I don't want to fight, Percy. Not yet, at least," he cocked his head, "I thought you were supposed to battle me at sixteen,"

"This is personal," I muttered, "No more hiding behind monsters and mortals, Kronos. Don't let any half-blood do your dirty work,"

_(If you have working sound, this is where you should turn on the song Dark Alliance by David Arkenstone)_

Kronos stepped towards me and lifted me easily by the collar of my shirt, "Tsk, tsk, Perseus," he shook his head, "You know nothing of the gods still, do you?" he threw me across the dirt floor," I stood up debilitated. I held up Riptide still.

"Gods and titans often can not fight half-bloods and mortals unless challenged, am I right?" Kronos asked, I nodded, it was simple knowledge, I had learned it the hard way from Atlas, "But I am still in the form of a half-blood, I have not grown to my full strength. And while I am still in the figure of Luke Castellan, I can fight whomever I wish, so I suggest you run along before I really hurt you,"

"You killed Annabeth," I grunted, "Annabeth was my best friend," I took a step forward, "Annabeth has been by my side since I first learned I was a half-blood," another step, "Annabeth helped protect me for whenever I needed it," each time I said something true and kindly about Annabeth, I took a step, "She was the smartest person I knew…she was the proudest person out there," and with that, I finally said something I had been keeping within my gut since the day I met her.

"Annabeth was the most beautiful girl I ever knew. I loved Annabeth, more than any cute girl in my school, more than Brittney for sure. I've never felt the same way about another girl the same way I do for Annabeth. You killed the one girl I loved, and for that, you-shall-pay,"

And a force pulled through me, and I could hear her. I could hear Annabeth's voice, "As you said, Seaweed Brain, I was always by your side when you needed it. I'm always here to protect you, to make you stronger. That includes now,"

I raised my blade and at full speed and full power I charged at Kronos, ready to strike, but he simply grabbed the edge of Riptide and pushed it away, so down low I attacked and scarred him across the chest. He grabbed Annabeth's sword that still lay on the ground and experimentally stabbed at me, he poked a hole through my shirt and pulled back, ripping it to pieces as the tattered shirt lay at my feet. A small pint of blood dropped to the ground. I slashed forward and struck low once more, grabbing the edge of his pants and cutting his ankles. He leaned on one side, and I knew I must've damaged something within his ankle.

I ran to his stronger side and put all my energy into pushing him over. I finally had the advantage, but something inside me…not Annabeth…something else, told me not to kill him. Something told me I had no reason to strike revenge.

Because I was feeling the same way Annabeth always did about Luke, I loved her so much I had to believe she was alive, like when she fell off that cliff. I just knew she was alive somewhere.

So I pushed off Kronos and ran into the forest, away from the titan lord and off to find Annabeth once again.

**I didn't really give you any times for reviews, because I started this two seconds after I submitted chapter 13.  
****Sorry 'bout that. But you can still enter in my question about Annabeth. Please do.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	24. 2,15

**PART 2. CHAPTER 15.  
****And if you look to your left, there's some kids carrying a girl who's bleeding to death**

I lifted Annabeth on my back as she fell off a small amount, I turned, "C'mon, goat boy!" I cried to Grover, who seemed to be taking his time to follow me. I could feel the blood staining my shirt as she lay upon my back, slowly dying.

"Just keep running!" Grover called, "I'll catch up eventually!"

So with that, I bolted, hearing people scream on my way to the hospital, but a car stopped beside me, and said something in Greek, "I sorry, I talk English," I told her, trying to make it simple enough for maybe someone to understand.

"Why didn't you say so?" The lady said, and I almost recoiled in surprise, "But get in, hurry, before your friend passes away!" I obeyed the lady, and took her cell phone, calling the local hospital, telling them that Annabeth was dying and needed attention fast. So we made to the hospital in no time flat, and there were men outside, waiting for Annabeth's arrival to take her in. I helped take on onto one of those carts as they lay a sheet over her and ran into the hospital full speed.

But I stood outside and watched as they carried her in. My lip quivered, was I the only one left? First, I died, then I came to life, then Luke ran off and came back. Maybe now, it was Annabeth's turn to leave and come back to us.

I moved off of the pavement and onto the grass and sat down, looking down. The breeze felt uncomfortable, but I turned to a voice calling my name. I saw Percy, who's shirt had been ripped off and he had a battle scar down his chest, and Grover who was tripping behind him. "Where's Annabeth?" Percy demanded, trying to catch his breath all at the same time. I turned to the hospital doors again and nodded in the direction of the sliding doors. "Why are you sitting out here then?" I shrugged my shoulders as he asked me the question.

Percy sat beside me. Grover looked down at us, but I placed my hand on Percy's shoulder.

"We've got to go, Percy. I'm sorry, but in what way could she have survived that?"

Percy gritted his teeth, but sighed, and I'm sure he could feel it too. Often, when a half-blood dies, you can feel their presence leave, and we could all feel it. He nodded, "Fine, we might as well go to the cruise and head home,"

**END OF PART 2.**

**Now, one of my reviewers (theghostqueen) gave me the idea of the third part.  
****But I'll be gone skiing from Saturday-Tuesday, so I'll write some ideas on my notepad there, but I might get access to my mom's labtop, not sure though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHILE I'M SKIING SO I HAVE SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO WHEN I GET BACK!!  
****-Dj**


	25. Summary of Part 3

**PART 3 SUMMARY.  
****Just because it says something here, I might not stick to that idea, I might trail off of it. But this is the original idea.

**Percy is having a miserable time on the cruise back. But he soon receives a message from Chiron that there are some people at Camp Half-Blood waiting to see him, but he is afraid it might be Luke. When he arrives, he meets Nico and Ethan (From Battle of the Labrynth) who have already heard the news of Annabeth's passing away. Ethan tells Percy of a story of how he has cheated death, and will do a soul exchange to bring Annabeth back, but Percy starts to wonder if maybe Annabeth would be upset that he didn't bring his mother back instead. So with the help of Thalia, Grover, Nico, Ethan and Mrs. O'Leary he travels to the Underworld to seek out Annabeth and his mom to ask them their point of views for this so he can get either the love of his life, Annabeth back, or the one who cared about him since the day he was born, his mother.**

**I will do one chapter from everyone's point of view who goes into the Underworld, even Mrs. O'Leary for the fun of it.**

**AS I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW SO I HAVE SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO WHEN I GET BACK.  
****-Dj**


	26. 3,1

**Hey guys, I'm in the USA! :D (I'm actually Canadian) and the slopes are amazing, but because of my wrist I had to go skiing instead of snowboarding. I'll survive though. BTW, thanks to the wonderful people who review me everytime I make a new chapter. I can't list your names right now, but I promise I will when I get back tomorrow night (I probably won't be on until Wednesday though) Anyways, enough of my babbling, let's get to the new chapter!!**

**PART 3. CHAPTER 1.  
Another possiblity**

I missed her blonde hair, her gray eyes, and that sweet smile that swept me off my feet whenever she decided to laugh. I missed it all, because I just missed Annabeth in general. I clutched my hand around the bar that kept me from falling off the cruise and into the sea. Yeah, because that would be terrible for me. I kicked the glass in fury, as though the reaction from it would bring Annabeth back, but she was gone, and I could do nothing about it. Even if she was alive in that hospital, I couldn't go back to her anyways.

My knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground, turning and leaning against the plastic...glass...whatever that stuff was. It was see through, that's all I knew really. I looked up at a familiar voice beside me, "Cheer up, Percy," Thalia sighed, "You can't blame yourself for what happened to Annabeth,"

"But, what if I just let her see Luke? And I was too afraid to even get Kronos back for what he did for her." I cocked madly, shaking my head. Thalia leaned her back against the glass and slid down, placing herself beside me. She rubbed my back.

"I know you loved her, Percy. I mean, Annabeth was like my sister, she can never be replaced," she tried to comfort me, but I turned my direction towards the night-blackened sea. How could I even trust myself now not to hurt Thalia or Grover, or someone else close to me.

Maybe now I was just prone to running away whenever someone died. First, my mom died and I just ran, and didn't attack Kronos, then something unknown happened to Jake and Vikki, and I hadn't seen them since. And now Annabeth was dead, and what did I do? I attacked Kronos, then ran afterwards, not doing anything about it, not caring to even try and kill him. "I was always hiding behind Annabeth, letting her do everhything for me, and now because of it she's dead, and I just," I slammed my fist against the floor, without finishing my sentence.

Thalia let her hand slide away from my back and sat with her legs crossed, "Everyone has taken this hard, Percy. But you're the only one who hasn't let it go. Think about how Annabeth herself is feeling, she might be crying right now in the Underworld, because she misses you just as much. But eventually, she'll have to let it go, she knows that. You have to as well, Percy. You need to let her death go and just accept it."

The truth was, I couldn't accept the fact that Annabeth was gone. I didn't want to believe it. Just like this summer, when I disapeared and went to Calypso's island, Hephestus told me Annabeth wasn't going to beleve I was gone. She never believed that Luke was gone either. We both came back eventually. I had to believe that Annabeth was alive too, that she would come back. But, what about Bianca? She never came back, no matter how much Nico believed she would. Maybe guys didn't have the magic touch to bring a girl back, but girls had the power to bring guys back..?

I stood up and leaned against the glass again, but Thalia didn't move below me. Finally, she stood and leaned with me, and we both looked out to the endless sea, "I was talking to Chiron," she whispered, "He said someone is at camp to see you, but he wouldn't tell me who it was,"

I clentched my teeth together, first I was worrying about Annabeth. Now I had more to worry about...who was at camp?

* * *

I dropped my luggage on the bed of my large, empty Poseidon's cabin room. It felt nice to be home again, but I kept glancing over at the door, as though I was waiting for Annabeth to enter, but someone else entered instead.

It was Nico di Angelo. He looked so much older, even though it had only been two months. He had grown taller, he had a scar on his chin, where rumors had spread through the camp that he had split it badly and broke some teeth. But he smiled, and his teeth looked like they were fine. I waved him in, and someone behind him came within the cabin too.

It was Ethan, from summer. They sat down and looked at each other. Ethan spoke first, "I need to tell you a story, Percy. When I was ten, I was stabbed, but someone revived me. I cheated death, do you know what that means?" I shrugged, not like I really cared if Ethan was alive or not, "It means you can trade a soul for a soul. Annabeth can come back,"

**Okay, so I just decided to write this while I'm on vaca, because my mom went to the mall, and I just kind of wanted to stay in and just chill, do nothing, you know what I mean?**

**Well, as I said, I might not be on until Wednesday, but I'll be home tomorrow, so please review so I have something to look forward to! Remember, if you review, I'll put your name up (**Note: Those who reviewed last chapter will have their name up next chapter, because this computer is really slow and I can't do as much at a time) and if your name is up, more people will know who you are and will possibly read some of your own fanfics.**

**Bye! Or as the americans say...bye!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	27. 3,2

**Okay, here are my chapter reviewers. ****J (Finally)  
****Chapter 26: greekgeek55, theghostqueen  
****Chapter 25: crimsonsword142, theghostqueen  
****Thanks you guys! :D**

**PART 3. CHAPTER 2.  
****Judges**

EZ-Death, or take a judge? I wasn't really sure, mostly I was leaning towards taking a judge, but I was afraid that it would be Minos and since I was related to Deadaleus he would send me to the Fields of Punishment in under 5 seconds without even hearing my call for it. But I deserved to go to the Elysium, it's not like I'd ever done anything wrong.

I guess I would go out on a limb and meet the Simon Cowell of the Underworld.

I got in line…and trust me, it was like opening day of Twilight, the line was super long, except not everyone was so excited to see the Rob Pattinson of doom.

So yes, the line must've taken two hours, but finally there were only about ten people in front of me to get in, and I was starting to have second thoughts on this, because I had heard much screaming lately. But there was a small piece of paper on the wall, and it was written in every language possible, including ancient Greek. It said: "Minos is out today. Deadaleus is filling in."

Deadaleus was the judge? I was sure to get into the Elysium now! It became more exciting to see happy Randy Jackson instead of nasty Simon Cowell. Finally, I became next in line, and the doors opened.

Inside was like a real court room. There were lines of seats on both sides of the isle I walked down. People filled the seats, watching me. There was even a jury and some important looking people in the desks. Outside the left window it was red, with people screaming and crying doing terrible labour. Outside the right window is was blue, with a small island and people cheering and singing. I moved up to Judge Deadaleus and smiled, but when he looked at me, he didn't seem too happy, "Annabeth? What happened?" he asked desperately, "Please tell me you are only on a quest."

I shook my head, "Unfortunately, no. Kronos killed me, because I went to him," and I held out my hand to make sure Deadaleus wouldn't interrupt me in that sentence, "Because he knew where Luke was, and I just had to see him. So I went to Kronos, and when I didn't kill Percy like he ordered me too, he stabbed me."

Deadaleus sighed, "Well, I shall still sentence you to eternity to the Elysium," and so he smacked his mallet as hard as he could on the stand, and the world shook around me, and I almost screamed.

I was being pulled down, and suddenly, I did scream. So not everyone was being sent to the Fields of Punishment, they must've just been scared about the quick-sand floor. All that was left of me now was my shoulders and everything above, I managed to squeeze a hand out and tried to pull myself out, but I had no chance.

When I opened my eyes once again, everything seemed so peaceful. The grass was green and the sky was blue. I looked to my left and found some statues, and one seemed to shimmer into existence. The statue was of a young teenager, she stood tall with a New York Yankees cap in her hand. There was an empty plaque below her, and something also shimmered into existence.

Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena.

Born December 19 1993, Died January 6 2009

You shall always be missed.

Love from Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

I fell to my knees, I rubbed my hand against the plaque, "I'll always miss you, Percy," I whispered.

A hand fell onto my shoulder, and I spun, breathing in shock. A young man stood tall over me, and he held out a hand to help me to my feet, "Welcome, Annabeth, to the Elysium," I smiled and nodded, without speaking. The guy had short brown hair and green eyes that stood out brighter than the grass itself, "My name is Jason,"

My mouth dropped, "Like, _the_ Jason that sailed the sea to get the Golden Fleece?" I asked in amazement.

Jason laughed, "That would be me." 'Wow' was all I could mouth. Jason closed his eyes, with still a long smirk on his face as he laugh, he turned his face upwards once more and looked at me, he held out his hand and I took it willingly. "C'mon, Annabeth, I'll show you around,"

"First, this is the sky pool," we reached a statue of a sword that reached upwards and touched the clouds, where a pool of water sat, "Everyone sees different things, but you can see how all of your loved ones, dead or alive, are doing,"

I could see Percy, he was sitting beside Nico and Ethan, and the three of them were chatting. The image shimmered to Thalia, who was standing beside her old cabin, crying, with Grover beside her, patting her on the back. Juniper and Clarisse were there too, and neither of them looked so thrilled either.

"I'm guessing you are seeing those mourning you," Jason sighed, looking at me.

I nodded, "How could I not see that?" I looked at Jason, "What do you see?"

The hero stood quiet, and looked up at the pool, but did not answer my question, "Come, and I shall introduce you to some in the garden."

**Okay, I want to know if you guys want me to do more Annabeth stories of her in the Underworld until Percy and them come or not. Just simply tell me.  
****READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	28. 3,3

**Thanks to R-Lord for the constructive criticism. I love when people tell me something is wrong, it makes me a better author. I know I can go OOC a lot, because sometimes when I'm OOCing, it has something to do with the future plot, don't always say I'm OOCing, but do point it out sometimes, please and thanks! ****J**

**PART 3. CHAPTER 3.  
****The Decision**

I stood and looked back and forth between Nico and Ethan, "You mean…she can come back to life?"

Ethan nodded, "Do we need to explain it any better?" he rolled his eyes before lying down on my bed.

But then I sat, what would Annabeth think if I really did this for her? Would she be happy? Or would she be upset that I didn't use that opportunity for someone else, someone like my mother or Paul unless he were still alive. I leaned over to my side table and picked up the silver rose I had placed on my tux jacket so long ago. "I'm not sure." I whispered softly, placing the rose beside me on my bed.

Nico stood over me, "How can you not be sure?" he demanded, "This is Annabeth for crying out loud!"

"I know," I sighed, "She was my girlfriend, Nico." I clutched my hand tightly, and suddenly I felt the wrapping on my wrist from when I smashed the glass falling loose. I pulled them off and saw nothing left but a small red cut on the side of my hand, where the glass had been shot into my skin. "But, would she really want to come back?"

Ethan seemed quiet, and I guess he was thinking over that, too, but Nico didn't seem impressed, "Of course she would! Imagine what she would do if she came back!"

"She might get mad," Ethan said from his quiet-corner, "How do you know she's not happy? She's probably in the Elysium right now talking to some great person. Maybe she's talking to the real Perseus,"

I smiled, I had to admit that was a different statement, but it was a good thought too, "I want to talk to her,"

"Well, you can't anymore," Nico growled.

"Maybe I can," I stood up and walked out the door, Nico and Ethan chased after me, and I walked up to Thalia and Grover, "I'm going to ask Chiron for a quest, you want to join me?" I asked the two, pushing my way past Clarisse as if I didn't care. (Honestly, I didn't.)

Grover was still patting Thalia on the back, who wouldn't look up, "Depends on the quest," he shrugged.

"I want to go to the Underworld," I told them, and except for the light sound of Thalia's sobbing, no one made a noise, "Because we have a way to bring Annabeth back, but she knows that my mother died, and I'm not sure if she would be upset that I brought her back instead of bringing my mom back."

"I'm in," Grover volunteered. I placed my hand in the middle and he put it on top. Thalia joined. I looked over at Nico and Ethan.

"Count me out," Clarisse growled, and I was kind of happy she said that.

"Well, I'm helping," Ethan smiled, Nico joined quickly too.

I smiled and walked towards the Big House, but found no Dionysus nor Chiron. I shook my head, too bad, I would go without them. But I still walked into the big house and walked up the staircase to the empty attic.

It seemed the same as usual, all cobwebs and a wrapped up mummy in the one corner, she turned to me and sighed, and she must've already knew what I was doing.

_Six on a journey to go down below  
__Give life to a friend they wish to bestow  
__One shall get stuck, one shall get lost  
__One shall have something special to them tossed  
__Two souls follow you to unknown  
__To a place in which you soon shall call home  
__So a choice you can't choose  
__For friends you shall loose  
__And still you shall feel all alone_

And which the Oracle sat back down. I guess I had nothing left to say.

I sighed and turned, placing my hand on the table and leaving something behind with the scarf, minotaur horn, and claw of the dragon that scarred Luke's face.

Now, in the middle of the table sat a small silver rose, to represent the friendship I once had with Annabeth.

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	29. 3,4

**Thanks to Caramelgrl for reviewing the last chapter! ****J**

**PART 3. CHAPTER 4.  
****Re-surfacing**

"So are there such things as ghosts?" I looked up at Jason, "Like, could I go to the surface?"

Jason nodded, "Of course, the judges may rise when they wish, but we can not. We can only surface when a sacrifice is made."

I nodded, remembering how we put coke and hamburgers into a pit so we could talk to Bianca last year. I looked up, but saw nothing and sighed, "How do you know when someone has made a sacrifice?"

We were sitting in a gazebo on a couple of chairs, and I laid my arm on the white railing, looking up at the sky.

"The smell is amazing, like nothing before," Jason heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, drawing in a big breath through his nose, "It smells…I can't even describe the smell. It's almost like flowers, covered in chocolate and pop. With ribs and chicken on the side,"

To me, it sounded a little disgusting, but oh well, apparently it smelled amazing. I just smiled and placed my hands back on the hot chocolate Jason had given me. It was warm, yet it wasn't. You know that weird feeling you get on your tongue when you drink hot chocolate? Well, it wasn't there, yet I could feel the heat when it went down my throat and I could feel a slight warmness through the cup, but I could dump it on my head and feel nothing, like water.

I stood and placed the hot chocolate on the railing, leaning up against it and looking out to the moors of the Elysium. It was so perfect, yet it seemed so wrong. I knew, and as much as I hated to say it, I knew Luke would never own a place here. Percy, possibly he would, but I honestly had my doubts.

I wanted to just go up there, jump up there and reach for the surface, I didn't care who I talked to or who I met, but I wanted to see Percy.

"You know," Jason touched my shoulder, "You can go up to the surface if you wish, though you can't communicate or interact with anyone,"

I turned to Jason, my eyes twinkling like twilight. "Jason, could you take me up?"

Jason smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, I guess so," he muttered, placing his hands in his pockets. For a hero, he seemed so much like a normal teenager, but I guess in the Elysium you never aged, so I would stay fifteen for the rest of my life. Cool. "So, shall we surface now?"

I nodded and jumped out of the gazebo over the railing, knocking over my hot chocolate, but it cleaned up itself and just disappeared. Jason lead me to the pool, and we stood on a rock directly underneath, I heard a voice laugh, "So, where ya going this time, Jason?" laughed a guy about Jason's age. His hair was dark and curly and he looked about six feet tall.

"Annabeth, meet Odysseus. Ode, this is Annabeth," I nodded in acknowledgement to the hero. I had met lots of people now, Theseus, Hercules, Atalanta, and the real Perseus. I was getting used to it, it didn't seem so strange anymore. "I am taking Annabeth here for her first surface trip."

Odysseus laughed, "Good luck, Annabeth." He studied me for a second, "Daughter of Athena, I'm guessing?" I nodded to his question, "Well, someone as smart as you will probably know this, but even though you are still a ghost, don't even attempt to talk to people, you scare them half to death and it doesn't work out well," he rolled his eyes and moved back to whatever he was doing with Atalanta.

Jason looked at me, "I want you to look at the pool, and you see this button?" he pointed at something with his foot, and I nodded, "When you see where you want to go, push that button, and you shall visit your friends,"

I smiled and looked up. I saw Thalia crying, then Grover on the beach, then Percy outside the Big House. When I saw him, I instinctively hit the button, and Jason grabbed my shoulder and we moved upwards to the surface.

I followed Percy into the Big House, while Jason left to go do something.

Percy was muttering some words to himself as he entered, but I turned to Thalia, who was standing right there. I looked at her, and somehow, she obviously saw me, her mouth dropped, and she shook her head, "Stupid huntress powers. Annabeth, I know you're there, I can see you clearly, and I can hear you," she smiled.

"I can't believe it's you. But what do you mean, huntress powers?" I asked, looking at her with a confused look.

"Well, since Artemis has sent all her loved ones to the sky, she gives us each the power to see the dead when resurfacing. Don't ask me how that fits together," I laughed, "Percy wants to talk to you."

"Jason said I couldn't talk to mortals, or half-mortals though,"

Thalia shrugged, "You can't. I'm not mortal or half. I'm completely immortal. So I can see and talk to you. But what I mean is, Percy wants to go to the Underworld and talk to you,"

"But…why?"

"ANNABETH!" I turned to Jason, and he was running at full speed at me, "We've got to go! Hurry!"

"But!"

"No! Now!"

I looked at Thalia and held out my hand, "Tell Percy," I paused and looked deeply at Thalia, "That I love him,"

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	30. 3,5

**Sorry I didn't list all the other reviewers of the chapter before the last one. x)  
****Chapter 24: GodlyFan227  
****Chapter 28: thatlittlegreendragonagain, crimsonsword142  
****If I forgot your name, please notify me :)**

**PART 3. CHAPTER 5.  
****They could love, yet I could not.**

"And tell Percy," Annabeth paused and looked straight at me, and I felt that she was looking deeper than what her eyes were telling me. As though she were the mortal seeing only the small ball of my existence as one from the Underworld, and when I looked back up at her, she smiled as her appearance started to fade, "That I love him."

I nodded and watched Annabeth and Jason disappear from existence, and turned at the sound of a smash behind me, as Percy emerged from the Big House. I looked at him and sighed, and felt so sorry for him, for Annabeth. And suddenly, for myself. I felt sorry that I couldn't love like they could, that I couldn't have a connection between myself and another guy, or even a girl for gods' sake. They could kiss, yet I could not. They could hug, yet I could not. They could love, yet I could not. They could do so many different things, so many things I would be unable to do as a huntress, but Percy looked deeply at me, "What's wrong?" he asked. A simple question, I would say. A nice question that all guys obviously had the tendency to say when they saw a girl under their sea of sadness. I didn't speak a word back to him, and Percy rubbed my back, "We'll get Annabeth back, I'm sure of it, so don't worry."

I shook my head slowly, "That's not it," I whispered before walking away slowly up to the top of Half-Blood Hill. I placed my hand upon the tree's bark and sighed, leaning against it and slowly falling to the grass, looking at the farm road. A car came by, and it surprised me that any car came by here at all.

Who was the brilliant person who sat on a hillside like me and said, 'Hey, let's make life really complicated and make it impossible to find love!' Whoever it was must've been rich, because their plan was working.

I picked up a small pebble beside me and crushed it in my hand, watching the pieces slowly fall to the ground. I sighed and placed the palm of my hand on the grass. Now it felt as though I were a tree again, doing nothing but sitting here, admiring the beauty around me, afraid of someone close to me, being the one to destroy me. To cut me to pieces and burn me. Take away the magic from within myself, whether I was proud of that power or not.

"Percy," I whispered, because I could sense him sitting right behind me. I could feel the power of him smiling, and the small chuckle from his voice as he kneeled down beside me. I looked up at him and closed my eyes, "Annabeth loves you. She misses you."

He sat beside me, "I miss her just as much." I looked back at him, and I knew that he could tell I had my powers to see Annabeth here. Though I could feel that her presence was gone, and Nico was likely to be able to do the exact same thing.

Percy leaned in and kissed the top of my head. I knew it wasn't a sign of love, but just a sign of reassuring but it still made my heart swoon, as though he were really in love with me. I watched as he walked down the hill past the farm house, past the second hill to set off towards his cabin for the night, likely. I looked up and wondered if Annabeth would come back, unlikely that she would. I never got the chance to tell her about what Percy was planning to do.

I couldn't help but smiled, it was obvious to see how much Percy truly did love Annabeth, enough to travel to the Underworld, just so he could talk to her. I emptied my pockets and found a couple drachmas and about two dollars in mortal money, no where near enough to buy enough food for a ceremony. There was no chance I could bring Annabeth up, even if I did, something had bothered Jason, and he would never let her leave the Underworld to come up again.

But that look in her eyes when she saw me, she almost looked sad. She looked upset about something, something she knew that she had no chance to tell me. But it was the same the other way around. I had something she didn't know, something I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her about Percy's plan, it was dangerous to be going into the Underworld, but there were three children of the Big Three going along, one of each. The scent would be gravely strong. Something that was so risk-taking. Maybe Annabeth already knew, and that's why she wanted to make sure I told Percy, because she knew that she might be seeing him sooner than thought.

I stood and trekked back, slowly following Percy towards my cabin for a night's rest.

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	31. 3,6

**Thanks to jnove1203 for reviewing! I loved that review so much I'll post it at the end. :D  
****I'd also like to give thanks to tiger shadows for reviewing**

* * *

**PART 3. CHAPTER 6.  
****Prepared**

I shoved everything into a backpack, two extra sets of clothes, some food and money and placed Riptide on top. Then I picked it up…was it really smart to leave Riptide in my bag? I shoved it back into my pocket. Without Annabeth, I'd been making short-bus moves all morning. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and trudged out into the snow, with the white cold stuff starting to seep into my shoes.

Annabeth, her name started to ring in my head like a broken record. But it wasn't annoying, it sounded like a Siren song, it made me want to listen even more for each time it played. As I slowly made my way to the Big House, I walked to the top of the hill and looked down at the dip where I clearly saw the House there itself. Thalia and Nico waited outside. I turned to the sound of Grover and his hooves dragging themselves out. He looked at me and smiled, "You know, Grover," I sighed, "You don't need to do this,"

Grover shook his head, "Without Pan, I have nothing more to do. Plus, I found that sixth member in your prophecy,"

I looked over Grover's shoulder and smiled as Mrs. O'Leary came bounding through the snow, barking until she pile drive me to the floor. I started to laugh as she licked my face clean. Mrs. O'Leary would be great! Anyone who was tired or hurt could travel on her back, and being a hellhound she could sniff out Annabeth and guide us through the Underworld.

I pushed her off of me and rubbed her head gently, until she started to slobber on me, so I stood and laughed, "Hey, girl, how are you?" I whispered playfully as I scratched behind her ears. She barked happily as I climbed onto her back, helping Grover up and we chased down the Hill towards the Big House. Grover jumped down, but I stayed upon the friendly beast. "Thalia, Nico, Grover, Mrs. O'Leary, Me," I looked around, "Where's Ethan?"

"Here!" he panicked, running down the hill at full speed until he tripped and literally started tumbling down. He landed and looked up at me, but I just smiled and gave a chuckle.

I held out my hand, but he recoiled and helped himself up. I guess he was only doing this for Annabeth, and nonetheless wanted nothing to do with me. I pulled back and sighed, "So, everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, well, Thalia checked her bag first, and _then_ nodded.

I held onto Mrs. O'Leary as the six of us set over the second hill, and I saw the farm road. I turned to look at the camp once more. I may never come back. I may never see it beautifully like winter again. I may never see my friends again. But for Annabeth, I would take that chance.

I turned back and the other four had already started pacing down the hill, but Mrs. O'Leary had stopped and let me take my last look. I pet her head, and my hand was buried underneath her fur. The large hellhound made a whining sound, I gave her a hug, being buried within her thick fur and let her dash down the hill beside everyone else.

* * *

**I know this is short, and I delayed a lot, but I'm so sorry. My graduation photos are being taken tomorrow and I have hockey tournament this weekend, so I've been going crazy doing everything at once. Plus, my closet is a mess and my mom was begging me to clean it out, and I'm falling behind in homework (But I've been catching up) and I promise that I'll at least put up two chapters today as a thanks for your corporation of me falling behind. :D**

**BTW, Some people have sent me spam-reviews. Please, please, promise me that if you review a chapter, it'll simply be, "I liked this one. Maybe you could _____/I didn't really like that part when _____" ect. Give me comments, suggestions, things you didn't like, things you'd like to see or happen to the characters. Thanks again, and as I said before, I'm sorry about the troubles before.**

**Starred Review:  
****I just discovered fanfiction a few ays ago and I am already amazed from how  
****good some writers are. I have found out that most of the stories are great but  
****some are completley weird. Don't worry your one of the good ones:) I can't  
****wait to see how the story ends but I think thats not going to be a while  
****because your making an intire book. I would love to see the rest of this story  
****ASAP. KEEP ON WRITING!**

****This review has not been changed in anyway by correcting/fixing anything. This is a completely honest review I got for Chapter 30. Thank you very much to my reviewer. :D  
****And yes, I am writing a whole book, pretty well. I just love to write.**

**That reminds me.  
****I am working on a novel, it has no title yet but it's about a young teen, and she's forced by her school to stay out in a cabin by herself for about three months. She finds a tunnel and a large stone on the other end of this tunnel, and when she touches the dream weaver, everything behind it is blank, and she finds a single tree through the dream weaver, and when she places her hand on the rock again, she faints and wakes up to become a wolf. She meets an owl, who tells her about the 'Moon Children' who she has become. Robyn (Name of the girl) hears a prophecy about how a moon child will be a four-legged bird to save them from Twilight, and everyone thinks it is her, but when another girl named (Still deciding through a couple of names.*) comes by, a male wolf, Robyn finds some competition for who this prophecy really is about.**

*** Here are some names I've been looking at:  
****-Altair, meaning bird  
****-Jay, bird name for a blue songbird  
****-Phoenix, a mythological fire-bird**

**Which do you like best? Please review, even just to say which name is the best.  
****THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
****-Dj**


	32. 3,7

**Thanks to percybeth-forever, percabeth49, and Braveheart532 for reviewing.**

**Warning: I have received numerous messages from a person who is spamming me with reviews. They have used the name "guess who? (BoB)", "me", and "noboy lol"  
****If you have reviewed with one of these people and are not the spammer, please alert me with your name as "Paper Boy," please and thank you very much. Because if I receive more spamming messages, then I shall take away the opportunity to review anonymously.**

* * *

**PART 3. CHAPTER 7.  
****Clean up your hellhound's poo!**

Percy was still sitting on top of Mrs. O'Leary, but Thalia was sleeping, her head against Percy's chest, and he made sure she didn't fall. I smiled and just dragged behind them, looking down at my feet. Wait, why was I here? It's not like they really needed me until we got back to camp to actually make the switch.

I walked up beside Percy and looked up at him, "Hey, why didn't you just try and make a ceremony to bring Annabeth back?"

Percy sighed and looked the other way, then back down at me, "Because I'm scared, Nico," he admitted, "Remember when you tried over and over to summon Bianca? But it never worked?" I nodded, shuddering at that moment. I hated the fact that it was Percy's presence that brought my sister back, "I'm afraid that'll happen again, that I won't be able to release her, or too many people will attempt to get at me. Plus," he emptied his pockets, "I have no money."

I nodded and trailed back again, beside mopey Ethan. I opened my mouth, but he seemed in no mood to talk about anything at all. But I didn't really care too much, "Why do you want to give up your life for Annabeth?" I wondered aloud.

Ethan jumped, obviously not prepared for my entrance. He looked at me, then away from me, obviously trying to keep his thoughts a secret. I sighed and just looked up, day was falling quickly, and we hadn't run into anything bad yet. We were still good for no monsters, which made me question.

There was Percy, son of Poseidon. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and me, son of Hades. The three strongest smells all together, monsters should be chasing us like crazy, or was the smell so large that it was too overpowering to smell us at all? Don't forget Ethan, son of Nemesis and Grover the satyr and Mrs. O'Leary the hellhound.

It confused me, and obviously Percy was tense, because whenever he was not making sure Thalia wouldn't fall, he looked like Argus, looking every direction at once, making sure nothing was happening, "Hey, Percy," he looked back at me, "I'm worried."

He nodded, "So am I. The smell should be so strong,"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "What?" Percy asked. Mrs. O'Leary stopped, and I looked at my feet, pointing downwards.

The reason we weren't being followed was the fact that Mrs. O'Leary likes to take a dump while she's moving, so the smell was super strong and overpowered us. I can't believe I didn't see it, I mean, the stuff was the size of horse shit. I stepped slowly over it, and Percy chuckled. So we were more than safe, we would make it across the country in under a couple days with this rate of nothing following us, we just had to remember to always feed Mrs. O'Leary.

So feed the hellhound or die, sounds pretty reasonable.

* * *

**Once again, it's short.  
****I'm running out of things to write!  
****PLEASE give me suggestions for their trip to LA, thanks**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**

**PS. I came down between Altair and Phoenix. What's a better name?**


	33. 3,8

**Thank you to Drake the Jake, mee, Burai Stelar and Braveheart532 for reviewing my last chapter. ****J  
****BTW, Altair was the winner.  
****And thanks for some of the ideas. I'll be using one of the ideas from one of my reviewers (Who I currently can't remember who it is. xD It was either Drake or Burai)**

**PART 3. CHAPTER 8.  
****Stupid…ignorant…Aphrodite-loving…ARES!**

I hazily opened my eyes and looked upward, I was leaning against Percy. I sighed and looked straight ahead, and didn't bother to sit upwards, but stayed with my head against his chest, and slowly closed my eyes again. But then they opened and I sat up in a bolt, as something started to strike my mind.

I turned and looked at Percy, who looked confused, but he just smiled and laughed, "Nice nap?" he laughed. But when he laughed, it made my heart flutter with happiness. But that's the problem. I was a huntress! I couldn't be in love…especially not Percy, what would that do for Annabeth and I? I just nodded, answering Percy's question and rubbed Mrs. O'Leary on the head before swinging my leg over and jumping into the snow to walk. Percy jumped down beside me, but I shouldered away from him.

Ares really had gotten me, he must've convinced Aphrodite to do it. Of course she would've, that would have just made her Percy-Annabeth love story even better than it was before. I turned my face from Percy and looked down at the snow as Nico hopped onto Mrs. O'Leary and put his head down for a nap, he deserved one, for if Annabeth really wanted to do this then Nico would need all his energy.

I looked at Percy, who looked at me concerning. I smiled at him, and he sighed with relief, looking up at Nico and ahead to rest his hand upon Mrs. O'Leary's head. I walked back and met up with Grover, he had seemed so out of the picture lately that I felt bad for him, "So, Satyr Butt," Yeah, not my best nickname yet, but he still glared at me, "What's…going…" I trailed off and looked ahead. Percy had stopped and Nico slowly got up.

We were looking at a woman and her Chihuahua. I wasn't too concerned, but Percy seemed fretful about the fat lady. I left Grover and walked up beside Percy, "What's wrong?" I asked him.

Percy shook his head, "We need to go another way, c'mon,"

I laughed and mockingly walked past Percy, "Oh no, Percy, it's a scary lady and her dog," I walked up to the woman, "Um, excuse me, but do you know if there's any subways or trains here,"

"Surely, dear," the woman looked at me, and her dog barked at my feet. "Now, now, sonny,"

"Thalia!" Percy yelled, I looked back, but when I turned around, the woman and her dog were growing into a three-headed beast. I paced back a little bit and drew my bow, and felt Mrs. O'Leary tense behind me as she started to growl and sped past me, tackling the large beast to the ground. I looked back and Nico and Percy bolted past me, leaping past Mrs. O'Leary and helping defeat the giant. But somehow, I felt helpless, as though I was no longer a huntress.

Because I was scared.

I had never been scared before, though! I saw the three being knocked away and I picked up my bow, aiming it straight at the monster, while the other three tried to handle it. I let go and let it fly through the monster as she vaporized. Percy sighed and gave me a hug, but I stepped away. I moved away and ran down the street, in tears.

**It's sad, she's just too plain confused about everything.  
****Thanks to those who reviewed! Keep it up and make me happy!!**

**I won't be able to make anymore chapters until Monday because I will be going to a hockey tournament, wish our (terrible-never winning) team good luck! (We'll really need it)**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	34. 3,9

**I'm back from my hockey tournament, and unfortunately we only won one game, but it was tons of fun and I bonded more with my teammates, and got some new ideas for this story.**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing my last chapter: Burai Stelar, annabeth123, Braveheart532, and greekgeek55. I know this is cheesy and is said by everyone, but without you guys I could never have made this story any better. Thank you so much. ****J**

**ANNOUNCMENT: Percy Jackson: The Demigod Files: A Survival Guide to Greek Gods and Monsters comes out in US stores today. Canada doesn't get it yet. ****L Foohe. I WANT THAT BOOK!! *growl* better come out soon.**

* * *

**PART 3. CHAPTER 9.**

I turned around and sighed, looking to thank Thalia for killing…well, making Echidna disappear. I looked at her, she looked at me. Our eyes met, then her sight almost blurred as she placed her hands over her eyes and ran off, flying past me. "Thalia!" I cried out. I had already lost Annabeth, and I wouldn't lose another girl close to me…well, not as close as we…_were_…but you get the idea.

Nico grabbed my arm and I turned immediately, ripping his grasp from me, "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Don't go after her," Nico told me, his eyes seemed desperate not to make me, like he were scared, afraid of what would happen to Thalia if I interrupted whatever was going on with her. I looked towards Thalia, who had now disappeared, but I sighed and looked at my shoes.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving her behind," I decided, looking back at Nico, who had a small grin of pleasure on his face.

"I never said you couldn't. But Thalia needs some time to think, we can go and eat while we wait for her to settle down before she cuts all of our heads off." He rolled his eyes and I patted him on the back, looking up at Ethan, Grover and Mrs. O'Leary.

"What are we doing with you, now, missy?" I asked, patting the large hellhound on the back. I grinned, and looked around hastily. I ran across the street and picked up a McDonalds wrapper and a pen that almost fell into the grate. I shook the pen furiously and was finally able to write out (surprisingly) _Thalia: Gone to McDonalds, meet you there._ I threw the pen to the ground and ran back over to the group and gave the note to Mrs. O'Leary, "Find Thalia and take this to her," I instructed, "Comfort her and wait until she's ready before coming to find us."

She barked and ran off. I turned to the others, and looked back and forth, "Where's Grover?" I asked, passing Ethan and Nico.

"He ran after Thalia, but," Nico turned around to face me, "He kind of ran the other direction. We told him to stop, but he never listened!" Nico grabbed my arm…again. "I'm not really sure if he went after Thalia though…he passed right by where she was anyways." he walked past me and walked towards the direction of where Thalia ran. He paused and turned back, but none of us knew what to do. I suggested we go to McDonalds like I told Thalia, but Ethan and Nico wanted to go after Grover.

"Grover's a big grownup satyr now, he found Pan, braved going to the Underworld, the Labyrinth…for us," I sighed, "It might be something important for all we know." I stepped up beside Nico and rubbed his shouder, "Come on, let's go eat and meet up with Thalia, maybe we'll follow her."

But before we had the chance to leave, we heard barking from the large, female hellhound. The familiar sound of Mrs. O'Leary dragged us to an alleyway where Thalia sat on the ground, her face red from crying. I walked over to her and leaned, "You okay?"

"I'm fine now, Seaweed Brain," Thalia laughed. I took her hand and helped her up. We caught her up with our deal of Grover, and she sighed, "Maybe you're right Percy. He's growing up, maybe it is important, something we shouldn't know."

So there we had it.

Grover was lost, and we wouldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	35. 3,10 Untitled Chapter

**Thanks to jonovel1203 and annabeth123 for reviewing!**

**PART 3. CHAPTER 10.**

You've never really given a piggyback ride until you've given a hellhound-ride to someone like Percy. I had to keep adjusting my shoulders to make sure he didn't fall off, not like Thalia was helping like Percy did for her. You know, it was so helpful.

I kept my nose high in the air for most of the time, trying to make sure nothing would come in our way.

Three days since we lost Grover, and he could've been anywhere by now, and now we were so close, so very close to getting to the Underworld.

I stopped, and felt Percy stir upon my back. I leaned down and started to growl, Percy laid his hand on my head, "What's wrong?" he asked sweetly. He stepped off my back and moved in front of me, but I walked in front, guarding Percy. "Mrs. O'Leary," he whispered, "It's okay, don't worry."

I barked and advanced. It was clearly not okay, there was something there, it made the air smell sour. It smelt like old pudding that's been under the couch of Deadaleus's workshop for five years. Trust me, I know what that smells like and you do not want to get near it. I seriously think that pudding was vanilla when I shoved it under there five years ago.

I started to move properly towards the smell and brought up my head, I looked down an alleyway and saw a door. Just a door, but the door wasn't normal. It wasn't a door into the side of a building, there was nothing special to it, but it seemed so much more different than any other door this hellhound had ever seen in her life. I moved toward the door and sniffed it.

I turned and sat down as Percy, Nico, Ethan and Thalia walked to the door, I moved for them to get to it. Percy seemed just as confused as I was. Thalia placed her hand on the door handle and pulled, it slowly creaked open. I turned my head swiftly to the streets, but oddly, no cars came. No people moved. No voices were heard. Nothing, total emptiness.

Suddenly a whole new smell overwhelmed me, coming from the other side of the door. I stood and barked at it, something was down there. Nothing alive though, there seemed like there were no true souls. Nico backed up, and I knew he was feeling everything the same as I was, he could hear all the voices, the dead voices. There was no living soul down there, but there were dead voices, with no real voice. Just whispering, yet it truly was not whispering, it was different than a whisper.

"Don't go down there, Percy," Nico warned. I knew what he was trying to do. He moved past Thalia, and I moved slowly behind and took in a whiff of the dead air. I felt nothing, but I felt everything too. It was the most strange feeling I'd ever have, even as a baby I never experienced anything like this.

I moved slowly past Nico and looked down, there was no floor, and I barked and laid down, inviting everyone onto my back. No one made a move, so I barked again and wagged my tail, trying to invite them. Thalia got my message, "She wants us on," and so they got on, and I jumped into the emptiness. There was no wind to slow me down, and there was no air pushing my fur upwards, but I could still tell I was falling.

I could feel the pads of my feet touch the ground softly and I moved forward.

There were lights everywhere, red dark lights. Nico jumped off my back and advanced into the lighting. I moved behind him as everyone got off.

He placed his hand on another door and pushed it open.

"Hello, son."

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	36. 3,11

**Thanks also to Braveheart532 who also reviewed the chapter before my last chapter**

* * *

**PART 3. CHAPTER 11.  
A Portal to the Below-World**

I hesitantly jumped off the hellhound and moved behind Nico. It was dark, strange down here. Everything was cold, and Nico and the hellhound seemed nervous about something, like they were feeling or hearing things, things no one else understood. He placed his hand on the door and pushed open, and I heard a deep voice that made us all jump, "Hello, son,"

Nico hesitantly walked in, and when I recognized the voice, I begged I stay outside, "C'mon, Ethan," Percy begged me, but I sat in my spot and shook my head.

But Percy didn't give me much of a choice, he grabbed my hand and dragged me in. I stood and looked up, thankfully Hades still had not noticed me yet, he was too persistent on Nico, staring him down hard like an eagle. Nico almost looked as though he were shuddering, and I took my time to carefully hide behind the hellhound. I sat down with my back against the hound as they all talked.

"Nico," I could feel the presence of Hades rising and moving towards his son, "So long since I've seen either you or your sister. I know why you are all here, and there is no soul for you to exchange." I closed my eyes tightly and begged for Nico not to bring me up, but his mouth stayed closed, and no one except the god spoke a single word. "You must show me a soul to trade before I give any of you passage to see your friend."

Finally, Percy spoke, "Why are you so rude to us? We haven't done anything wrong!"

Hades roared in laughter, "Nothing wrong, that's a good one," he shook it off and got back to serious once more. "You have done much more than you can imagine, Mr. Jackson. You are breaking almost every possible rule for interrupting me in the first place, entering my lair with no permission. Plus, you want to attempt to bring someone back. Ha! I have been behind everything you are trying to set. I was there when you decided to be the first 'half-blood' couple, so I helped Kronos kill your friend so it could never happen. Then, you wanted to be the first to bring someone back? Well, then I just-"

Hades stopped, and I could feel his presence growing stronger, he was walking towards me. He moved around the hellhound and stopped. I looked to my right and saw him standing there. He walked over and grabbed me by the back of the collar of my shirt, carrying me like a kitten.

He threw me on the floor, and I could feel my arm crackling under me, the pain shot up and told my brain this exact message: Dude, this fucking thing is broken!

I leaned to my other side and got up and sluggishly pushed myself up to a single knee and looked at Hades before I fell over again and started to breath heavily. "You tried to defy my power once, it shall never happen again!"

"But he's the soul we wanted to transfer!" Thalia cried. I felt like I was being used all of a sudden.

"This thing?" Hades mocked. "This soul wouldn't be worth the life of a fly, but I guess if you can convince your friend then we shall make the transfer. But no matter the outcome, your young friend Ethan," he said my name as though it were a curse word, "shall still lose his life,"

"I'll stay here" Nico told Percy, "I'll keep Mrs. O'Leary here too, you and Thalia go talk to Annabeth, see if you can convince her enough to come back to Earth." Nico placed his hand on Percy's shoulder and shook it, like a good friend, "Good luck,"

Hades clapped his hand and an odd portal appeared, "Step through here to get to your friend in the Elysium." he walked to me and stepped with his foot in my stomach. "You'll stay here,"

"Good luck," I coughed as Percy grabbed Thalia's hand, who looked as though she were blushing and stepped through the portal. The hellhound gave a bark in good luck too before the portal disappeared.

* * *

**The next chapter might take a few days to write. It shall be incredably long, and I won't rest until it is at least four pages long on Microsoft Word.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	37. The End

**Thanks to jonove123 and Caramelgrl (BTW, you can never make Hades look too mean. xD) for reviewing.**

* * *

**PART 3. CHAPTER 12.  
The End**

The Elysium was nothing you could merely describe in simple words. No amazingly long word could describe this place either, it was just so magnificent. I let go of Thalia's hand and took a couple of steps forward and took in a large breath. There were mountains in every direction, the sky was black, and the stars sprinkled the above like florescent lights, so bright and warming. I held out my arms and took in another breath. The air was so warm and beautiful, no matter the snowy air above me.

I could feel water trickling around my feet, and suddenly I realized that I was no longer wearing my torn jeans and jacket, but they were similar to the clothes I wore on Circe's island, baggy white pants that stayed tight against my legs at the ends, and a cotton white shirt with a small pocket, and I almost wanted to place my hand in it and look for the moon lace I had been given. I turned my head to Thalia, who had her eyes closed, studying everything. She was wearing a long white dress that did not cover her feet. We were both standing in the cold river water.

I took a step over the river and a new feeling flooded over him. I could feel and hear everything. I could hear the laughter of her voice; I could hear her singing like a songbird. She seemed so close, so real, but her voice had no life to it. I could feel her hair against me when I hugged her, I could feel her warm hands clutched within mine, I could feel the sensation of when she placed her lips upon mine, and we kissed. I could feel her kiss; it was so magnificent that I could no longer describe the feeling of her lips upon mine.

"Percy," I turned to Thalia, and we both looked upwards at one of the mountains, and I could see two people. One was a young teenage man; he seemed to be comforting a girl who sat beside him. I looked down at my feet and realized I was standing not in a cold river, but the hopes and dreams of those who lived here; we were standing in their tears, the ones that had been wasted for those who loved them, the ones they loved back, the ones they would no longer see again.

The man stepped away from the young girl, and her tears fell to the ground, into the palm of my hand. The tear was so warm, unlike the others that were fishing around my ankles. I could see the man coming closer, he looked up at me and blinked slowly, "What are your names?" he asked us. "You must be new here, may I presume?"

I shook my head, "We have gotten permission from Hades to come here and search for a friend. My name is Perseus, but you may call me Percy. My father is the god Poseidon. This here is my friend Thalia, she is a daughter of Zeus." The young man studied us carefully with his hopeless eyes and turned towards something. I followed his gaze to a section of statues, and the man left and walked away from us. He provided no help, but he talked to someone in the distance and they both looked at us. The other young man came over. He was tanned with blonde hair and green eyes.

"My name is Perseus. Jason sent me over here to help you find your friend, what is their name?" he asked us kindly. I couldn't think of her right now. It was him, Perseus, him, me, us. I could feel a strong connection like an empathy link connected between us, it was so strong, because we were one person.

"Annabeth Chase," Thalia said, and I was pulled back to reality from my daydream.

"I believe I saw Annabeth in the mountain gazebo with a cup of hot chocolate, she didn't seem to happy lately," Perseus sighed and looked at the ground as though her hopelessness was his fault, like he was the one who let her die and come here to such a wonderful afterlife.

I nodded a thanks and placed my hand within Thalia's once more. Her hand was hot as I dragged her towards a mountain with a blue top. I thought that must've been the gazebo we had been recently told about to travel to.

The journey seemed like days, but we arrived and walked up the steps.

And there she was. I could see her blonde hair placed back in a ponytail, thrown over her shoulder. There was a steam rising from in front of her, which I suggested to myself was the hot chocolate. She too, along with Thalia was wearing a white dress, but hers was more worn and tired out. I could see water trickling from her eyes, and she threw a white cup towards the ground, and I heard the shatter when it touched the soft grass. I slowly stepped forward towards her and placed my arms around her waist, "I'm here, Annabeth." I whispered softly into her ear, "I'm here to help you."

She was quiet, and didn't even turn to give me a hug. Her sniffling stopped, and her eyes were closed, but I rested my head upon her shoulder and her breathing slowed, and finally stopped. I could hear the winds of the mountains whistling past our ears, I could feel the presence of Zoë looking down on us. I could feel all the presence of each of my friends. I could hear and feel them all, Tyson, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Ethan, Zoë, Chiron, even Clarisse. I could feel and hear them all.

But everything for me was turned towards her, turned towards Annabeth, and finally I heard her voice, "Percy," she whispered. Her voice made my heart pounce like a two month old kitten on a piece of string. She turned towards me and finally I saw all of her. I could see her gray eyes that sparkled, yet tonight they stayed dim. I could see her blonde hair that often shined, but tonight it didn't shine.

It felt like the day of Annabeth's birthday, when we announced our love to each other, and just as our lips came close, everything broke into Hades. Now we were in the same spot, but instead of on a romantic cruise, we were in the Elysium upon the mountain's light blue gazebo.

I leaned in, but she moved away, and I could feel her trembling from under my hands. My hands slid down her arms and I grabbed her hands. A tear slowly descended from her right eye, and I placed my hand upon her cheek and brushed away the cold water from her face. I was so excited to see Annabeth again, but she was so upset, and the whole world sat upon my shoulders, and it made me feel bad, as though I were causing her this pain.

She placed her head upon my chest, and I lay my hand upon her head and stroke her blonde hair, taking out the elastic and letting it fall. "Percy," she cried feebly. She didn't look at me, "You must really have seaweed in your brain to come all the way here to see me." Though this comment would often create a smirk, she still sounded so forlorn.

"How could I ever stay away from someone like you?" she pulled away and looked into my eyes, "Someone so beautiful, so talented and smart. You know I love you Annabeth, and I would kill myself right now just to be beside you."

Annabeth shook her head, "Percy, ever since I learned this new life, I feel and know everything. The history, present and future of every single item I touch. I found the silver rose and I touched it. It represents so much, so much more than what you could ever imagine. So much no words would describe it. It stands for so much, love, so much love. But it doesn't stand for the love you pictured it for," she whispered to me, "You may think it stands for us, but it doesn't. It stands for you and another person, someone even closer to you than even I thought possible. You already know who they are, but if I told you it would ruin your future."

"So are you like a new Oracle?" I smiled, she nodded, and my heart jumped when I saw the leer upon her face.

"I touch, I feel, and I know."

I leaned in "Then tell me; tell me about myself," I leaned in and touched my lips against hers, with not much pressure. I wasn't looking for a kiss, I was looking for answers, something valuable. Annabeth closed her eyes and it became silent, though it was never awkward. She reopened her eyes and smiled, looking up at me.

"Your life," she whispered, "Shall be amazing, but I do not see myself in your future. Not for another ten or twelve years."

My heart sank, and I suddenly knew the answer to my question. She would not accept life, she would deny going back to the world that we both came from. She would tell me no, that I have much to live for, that she was not pictured in my future, and that the future I had I would face with friends, with close friends, but not her. She was not there, and I almost felt myself drown in my own tears, yet not a single drop of water appeared upon my face.

"I know more than you think," I whispered, "I know your answer."

"And I know your question," she sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry, Percy. But I've also seen my own future, I'm going to help Jason out so much for twelve years at the least, and that's when I see myself once more, though it's not the way you'll imagine it. Your life will be fine without me. As your prophecy said, one shall have something special to them tossed. You will have the love you always wanted beside you, gone."

"Six on a journey to go down below, give life to a friend they wish to bestow. One shall get stuck, one shall get lost. Nico's stuck, and I'm sure his father will never let him leave, or maybe it is Ethan who shall get stuck in the Underworld. And Grover has become lost."

Annabeth smiled, "Do not worry for Grover, he shall find his way back to camp soon enough."

"One shall have something special to them tossed," with my hand I pushed her hair behind her ear, "Two souls shall follow you to the unknown," I looked at Thalia, and thought of her and Mrs. O'Leary, they had no choice but to follow, "To a place in which you shall soon call home," and I looked up at the stars in the sky, and knew that she meant that where my new home would be, it would be just above the gazebo, "So a choice you can't choose, for friends you shall loose, and still you shall feel all alone,"

"You know the answer, and your mother wishes to live her life here too, she is happy helping the young ones who die at an early age even younger than seven cope with a new happier life." she kissed me and let her hand run through my hair. "I will miss you, Percy. I love you."

**THE END.**

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**

**PS. There will be an epilogue**


	38. Epilouge

**EPILOUGE.**

"It's alright, Thalia," I whispered softly into her ear. She lay in a hospital bed and our eldest daughter, Sally sat at the end. She was thirteen now and had her hand on her mother's knee as we tried to reassure her.

"No! No!" she cried, "I want to see my baby right now!" I looked up at Sally, who now looked concerned for her mother and her newborn sister or brother. Sally looked like my mother, hence her name. I sat on the bed right beside her and kissed her on the forehead.

Let's catch you up while we wait. After I spoke to Annabeth we went to Hades again, and as he said he would do, he killed Ethan. I still miss him to this day. Nico came back to camp with us and left once again, telling us that he would meet up when I turned sixteen at least. Grover was there at camp, turned out he had found a new camper on his way to look for Thalia. And as Annabeth told us, I fell in love with Thalia, who got in huge trouble with Artemis and was cursed by falling in love with me…how terrible. We had one daughter thirteen years ago after I turned nineteen and Thalia had just turned twenty. If you're smart enough, that would mean I'm thirty-two and Thalia is thirty-three.

On my sixteenth birthday, nothing happened. Not until a week after when Kronos killed Thalia's tree and gained passage into Camp. It was moved after that to a new location that I was unsure about…still. But we won and we were all happy and then Thalia was cursed and now we're here, waiting for our newborn baby.

A nurse made her way into the room with a small blanket and walked over beside Thalia, carefully placing the baby into her hands. A girl. Another girl. You know, I was starting to feel left out, but Thalia's eyes were sparkling, and she must've already had a name.

I looked down at the newborn baby girl. Her hair was blonde, apparently Thalia's mother had that color hair as I have been told. Her eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell you what color they were, but Thalia whispered something that I couldn't hear. She looked up at me, "Remember what she told us? How she would show up eventually?"

I nodded, knowing what she was talking about. "She's shown up," she looked down at the baby sleeping softly in her arms, "Annabeth is here."

I smiled and placed my hand on Thalia's shoulder, "Annabeth Thalia Jackson." I whispered, "Is alive once more."

Little Annabeth looked up at me and stretched out a hand, she looked around the room in amazement and her eyes were caught on something, something she wouldn't even look at Sally, Thalia or I.

She was staring at a silver rose that lay on the end of the bed.

* * *

**That is the finale of the whole book I wrote. I'm going to give y'all the choice: Do you want me to make a sequel or would you rather I make a totally different PJO fan fiction?**

**Thanks to all of those who ever read my story, who ever subscribed, favored, and reviewed this story, but now I'm going to write a WOWP story.**

**KEEP ON READING MY FANS!  
****-Dj**


End file.
